


Small Fry

by edenblack85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristelle Fry is a nobody SHIELD worker in the SHIELD HQ. She has a problematic abusive boyfriend who forces her to do things she don't want to do and she doesn't know how to make it all stop. But someone sure does. Clint Barton knows all too well how to make it stop, when he finally notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I blame my weird ass dreams for this one. And Pixi Stix. And a Monster energy drink before bed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel but I deeply admire them.

The cot creaked as thrashing bodies laid intertwined. He panted and groaned as he moved his hips, thrusting hard enough to make her cry weakly. He started thrusting harder, groaning and panting harder. 

And all she could do was cry softly as she felt pleasure and pain as her body was jostled from his harsh thrusting. Her toes curled and she did have tears in her eyes as she clenched them tight, lettling out pained mewls. 

And finally, he reached his climax. 

His hips slammed hard against hers as he reached deep within and sprayed his load inside of her, a pleasured cry escaping his lips and then he collapsed on top of jer, barely able to keep himself up any more. She gasped, laying underneath him, her heart racing as she just allowed his heavier body to practically crush hers. She couldn't even move to push him off and it was hard to breathe. She knew better than to try anyway. 

Finally, he moved, collapsing beside her and allowing her to breathe again. 

For a moment, they just laid there, panting and gasping before he finally made a move. He reached over and prodded her shoulder and not too gently. "You need to go. Before anyone sees you again. I don't want to get another round of teasing and taunting from the others again. So get the fuck out of here before anyone else is awake." He told her in a gruff way. 

Grimacing, she nodded and climbed out of his cot, completely naked as she clambered over him and placed her feet on the cold metal ground, wincing at the aches and pains in her body. She hated these metal floors. They were always so painfully cold in the mornings. She wished they wouldn't be. 

Cold air stung her naked body as she felt around in the semi darkened room, grabbing her clothes and scurrying to get them on. She, honestly, was glad it was over. She didn't really like sticking around anyway. She knew she would have to clean up in her bathroom, though she so desperately wanted to clean all of the sticky wetness off of her and just curl up in her own bed, alone for once. 

As soon as she was dressed, she pulled her long honey colored hair into a half pony tail, half bun and started for the door.

"Hey." 

She froze from reaching for the door handle, turning her dull emerald green eyes back onto the naked man still lying on the covers, his head propped up on one hand while he wore a cruel smirk on his face. 

"Word of advice, if I do get shit for this again, you know what is going to happen, right?" He asked, his tone hard. 

Timidly, Kristelle Fry nodded sharply, the fear evident in her eyes as she looked back at her boyfriend, whom she really, really wanted to break up with but knew if she even tried like last time, he was going to get mad. And when he got mad, bad things happened. She swore she still had a bruise on her ribs from the last time he got mad at her. 

Oh.....wait. That bruise was placed there earlier that day. 

"Good. Now get the fuck out. I'll see you later at the mesh hall for breakfast. And keep your fucking mouth shut this time." Shane Patterson snapped pointing at the door. 

Kristelle flinched a little before she turned and opened the door, peering out carefully to make sure no one was in the halls. She was only too relieved when she saw it completely empty. She breathed in softly then pushedher way out of Shane's room and carefully and quietly closing the heavy meta door with a soft click and started moving for her own room in the ladies section of the quarters. 

And then she heard a snort of laughter, making her head jerk up to see a pair of guys sitting on the stairs, playing cards as she passed by them.n

"Eep. Looks like Shane nailed her again. Hey, Small Fry, when is Shane gonna let us have a turn spreading your legs, eh?" One askedcrudely as she winced pitifully and hurried down the hall as quick as she could. "Fucking slut." 

Tears filled Kristelle's eyes as she picked up her speed, now moving as quick asshe could until she reached her quarters. She paused in front of the large seal that was etched in the wall to stare longing at it. 

The Seal of a large Eagle and a Shield with the words sitting right under it. S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Sighing softly, she lowered her head and proceeded to her room, moving in as quick as she could but being careful to not slam the door this time. She closed it with a soft click and leaned against it. It was there, in the safety of her room did Kristelle start crying, sliding to the ground. 

Her life was so bleak. She had always wanted to make a difference in the world. It was why she worked so hard and pushed herself even harder to get where she was now. She had been one of firty three IT agents to be chosen to work for the high efficient and secret Government group called S.H.I.E.L.D. She had been the top of her class in IT at MIT and she had been chosen. 

She should have been happy. 

And in a way, she was. 

But she wasn't. 

And it was all because of Shane Patterson, who was a S.H.I.E.L.D soldier. She couldn't believe how far she had fallen because of her relationship with him. She had been happy in the beginning when this dashing, incredibly handsome soldier noticed her and asked her out for coffee, which escalated into a relationship with him. 

If she would have known where the relationship would have gone though, she wouldn't have fallen for him. She would have never allowed herself to be coaxed in bed with him. She would have never been smacked around, humiliated by him or his damn friends, she never would have been known as Small Fry the S.H.I.E.L.D IT slut. 

Truth be told, she only slept with Shane. She had never laid with any other guy. But there were rumors and it was all because of the sexual passes or harrassment she endured because of Shane's friends. And he allowed it. But it was only his friends who could do it. 

But if it had been any one else, it was her who was punished. 

And when Kristelle had had enough and threatened to break it off until it stopped, he slapped the shit out of and threatened that if she broke up with him or told anyone, he was going to make her regret it. And it was out of fear did she keep her silence of the abuse she endured from him. 

Kristelle kept the bruises hidden of course and he never hit her in the face, at least when it wouldn't leave marks. He mostly hit her where she could hide the marks. And because no one really knew who she was other than the rest of the low class S.H.I.E.L.D workers, there was nothing she could do. 

It wasn't like she could go straight to the big boss, Nick Fury, himself or his second in command, Maria Hill. She couldn't distract them with her pitiful dramatic personal life. They had a whole operation to run. And they couldn't be bothered by some little nobody like her. 

And she certainly couldn't bother one of her heroes, The Avengers. 

Like everyone else, Kristelle deeply admired them. She wanted to be like them. A hero. She wanted to save the world just like them, protect innocent lives. 

But alas, that wasn't possible. 

After all, she was an unknown S.H.I.E.L.D IT worker. She certainly wasn't as smart as Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. She wasn't brave and seductively dangerous like Natasha Romanov. While she was pretty, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like the well known S.H.I.E.L.D super spy assassin. And she certainly wasn't a dead shot like Clint Barton or strong like Thor or Captain Steve Rogers. 

Sadly, Kristelle was a nobody and that was how she was going to be for the rest of her life. But a girl could dream. Right? 

Ugh, who was she kidding. She would never be like the Avengers or the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She would always be a nameless IT agent. 

And she'd probably still be in a loveless relationship with her shit head abusive boyfriend too. 

Sighing, Kristelle pushed herself to her feet to head into her bathroom and start cleaning up. She needed to at least get a little sleep before her next shift in five hours. She had too much to do and not a lot of time to do it. Especially with the news about a new possible threat of Hydra rising up. And it was.rumored that the Avengers were coming to the Headquarters for the briefing. 

It made her heart swell up in excitement to think that she might get to actually see them up close and personal. She wondered if she would ever be needed by one of them. Maybe even get to work with, if not Tony Stark or Bruce Banner while they were here. 

Even if it meant just bringing them coffee, she would be more than happy doing it. At least she would get to be useful to them. 

However, she didn't know that her time of being noticed would happen soon. All because she was running in the halls of her place of employment.


	2. Two

Oh, was she going to get into so much trouble! She wouldn't be surprised if she was yelled at the very minute she stepped into the work space for her department! She just knew she was.going to get a reprimend for being so flipping late! 

Kristelle was in a rush due to her being late for her shift. She hadn't meant to sleep in! She hadn't even meant to turn off her alarm clock when it went off that morning! But she had and now she was paying for it. She hadn't even went to the mesh hall for breakfast because she was running late. She knew she would hear about it from Shane later but he was the least of her worries right now!

She was fucking late for her shift!

Hurried to get dressed in her standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and pulling on her boots as she hobbled and ran down the hall, she was swearing like a mad sailor. She couldn't believe this! She was so going to get into so much trouble with her supervisor and it sure didn't help that she already had two black marks on her file. One more and she ws going to be suspended and probably considered losing her job! 

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kristelle swore as she finally pulled on her boots and scooped up her long mane of honey hair to pull up into a high pony tail. She didn't have time to pull it into the standard bun! 

Rushing down the hall, her head dipped down as she fumbled with her hair tie, Kristelle wasn't entirely able to see where she was going. All she knew was she needed to hurry her ass up before......

And turning the corner to rush towards the IT command center, what was when she slammed into someone and sent his hot coffee exploding across his chest and making him swear. 

Nonetheless, like hitting a wall, Kristelle yelped and fell backwards landing on her ass. She even managed to snap her hair tie, making it impossible to use now. But that was the least of her worries right now as she looked up with wide eyes, ready to start the long strand of apologies and instead, it ended in a squeak as she gaped up at who she ran into. 

Clint Fucking Barton, aka Hawkeye the Avenger.

Clint Barton was slapping at his chest, trying get the burning hot liquid off of him, swearing angrily. He lift his fierce blue eyes from his chest to glre at who ran head long into him and spilled his coffee all over him. But he stopped himself from already yelling at the person. 

"Oh. My. God." Kristelle whispered before her face flushed bright red and she scampered to her feet, looking like she was about to shoot herself. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" She gasped, as she quickly searched her pockets for anything to help wipe his shirt. She cursed inwardly when she found nothing. 

Squarely looking at her, Clint shook his head as he reached into his back pocket and yanked out the rag he used for cleaning his bow and arrows. "It's fine." He grumbled as he bega matting himself before giving this, what? Five foot three pretty blonde haired girl a look. "Why the hell were you running?" He asked stonily. 

Kristelle grimaced weakly, trembling from anger at herself and embarrassment. "I.....I...uh.....late.....for my shift.....I am really so sorry." She stammered. 

Clint couldn't help but twist his lips into a semi smirk as he looked back at the girl, shaking his head. "Late, huh? What department are you?" He asked somewhat annoyed and amused at the same time. 

"I.......I......IT. I am....." Kristelle was saying. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're sorry. Quit apologizing. And don't run in the halls any more. You can avoid more accidents like this," Clint paused to look at her name tag. "Fry." He finished before bending down to scoop up his now empty styrofoam coffe cup. 

Kristelle swallowed hard as she nodded, wincing. She was about to apologize again but swallowed the words down as she side stepped to let the Hero pass by her. "I......Ha-have a go-good day, Mister Barton." She stammered before starting to walk on and tugging at her hair tie again only to halt and swear. 

Clint had been in the middle of going his own way when he heard her and turned back. He almost started laughing right there to see her eyeing the broken hair tie in her fingers in disgust. It was actually adorable to see her pouting at the black tie. 

"Hey." The Archer remarked, digging in his pocket and pulling out a couple of rubber bands. He waited until she looked at him before tossing them to her. "Here. Use those. I have more to flick Stark with during boring meetings." He remarked in amusement. 

Kristelle caught the rubber band and looked at him gratefully. "Tha-thank you, s-sir." She said as she immediately used two rubber bands to pull her hair up in a high pony tail and then she was quickly off before she could be even more late. 

Smirking, Clint shook his head as he watched her go. He remembered his younger days where he was a fresh S.H.I.E.L.D agent and he had had his days when he was late. Most of those times he had done it on purpose just to piss off his supervisors. It had been a good thing that girl was pretty, otherwise he probably would have yelled at her. 

Well, it seemed she was in trouble enough. So why bother making her feel more in trouble? 

Speaking of being late, he was late for the meeting with Fury and the others. All well. What was Fury going to do, yell at him? Boo-fuckity hoo. Too bad he didn't have his coffee any more. Unless he wanted to suck it out of his shirt. 

Ew. 

He grimaced at the thought before going on. 

 

Kristelle's face was bright red and her head was dipped low and she was trying so hard not to start crying right then and there. She hunched her shoulders a little, trying hard not to just collapse right at the feet of her supervisor, who was yelling at her for being late. 

It had only been a few minutes before but as soon as she reached her work space, she had ducked down low and tried to sneak past Samuel Turner, the head IT supervisor of her department while his back had been turned to her. 

But then that jealous bitch, Sarah Applegate had saw her trying to sneak in so she called out a fake greeting to her. She had always hated Kristelle and it was because she was dating Shane. Almost all of the girls in the department were jealous of her for being Shane's girl. Not that she cared. She would gladly give him up in a heartbeat if it weren't for his theats against her. 

Plus it was more than likely he was sleeping with them behind her back anyway. He was an asshole and mean enough to do it. And it wasn't like Kristelle hadn't caught him kissing another girl before anyway. 

Turner turned around and spotted Kristelle and therefore, the yelling began. 

The entire IT room was quiet other than Turner reprimending Kristelle, very loudly. He was sure making her feel lower than low. She could see Sarah Applegate smirking in her seat at her computer, looking like she was having a field day just watching Kristelle be belittled. And so for a good hour, he lectured her in front of everyone about the importances of time management and even yelling at her about what a disgrace she was to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"If you cannot be here on time for your shift, Fry, you will not be in the department any longer! Yo are a poor excuse for a S.H.I.E.L.D IT worker! We have deadlines to meet! Quotas to fill! And you can't give me a reliable excuse for why you were late?! I should send your file in for termination right now! You know what?! I think I will......" Turnwr was snapping. 

Kristelle gased softly looking at him with watery eyes, her hand raising as if to stop him. "N-no.......pl-please i am so-sorry! I didn't......!" She plead with him, her voice trembling. 

"Sorry is not good enough, Fry! Time management is very important around here! And what if we were in the midde of an operation?!" Turner snapped, his hands on his waist. 

Kristelle suddenly heard murmurs and briefly saw from a side glance that her fellow IT workers were looking elsewhere and looking quite excited. She paid them no mind. She was searching her mind for any kind of excuse to save herself from termination. She was panicking. She was about to be excused......

 

"Excuse me. Can I interrupt for a second?" 

Kristelle's eyes snapped wide open and she jerked in surprise before slowly turning around to gape at who was interrupting. She couldn't believe this. 

Twice in one bloody day?! 

But none the less, there he was, leaning in from out in the hall, waving to catch her supervisor's attention and interupt what was being said was Clint Barton. With fucking Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, raising their eyebrows at their fellow Hero, wondering what the hell Barton was doing. 

Kristelle's mouth fell as she gaped at Clint in alarm and so did everyone else. None of them expected to see THREE Avengers just standing there. 

"Hey there. Just wanted to pop in here and tell you thank you for lending your IT agent, what? Fry, wasn't it? She was a big help with some of my reports this morning. Sorry if she was late but it was on my behalf. I held her back, asking her a few questions about technical bullshit and all." Clint lied with a smirk on his face before giving Kristelle a thumbs up. "Good work, IT Fry! You saved my ass this morning!" He told her before oit right grinning and turning to walk with Stark ad Banner, who were staring at him and obviously asking him questions. 

Jaws fell in shock and alarm, Kristelle's jaw included. Did she just hear right?! Did an Avenger out right lie to help her?! What?!

"Oh......oh...okay." Turner stumbled over his words before looking at Kristelle who looked back at him almost dazed by what just happened. "Oh.....um.....so that was it then, huh? Okay. Yo-you're off the hook then, Fry. Especially if you were helping an Avenger with.....with his paper work......um....just get to work." He snapped out of his stupor before frowning around the room at everyone. "All of you! Get back to work! Now!" He snapped and immediately everyone rushed to do just that.

Dazed, Kristelle hurried to her work station and started her work. She, however, could barely even think straight. Not just an hour ago, she ran into Clint Barton, literately. And now, an hour later, he seemed to just have been passing by and saw her being yelled at. And he, what?! Lied to get her out of trouble?! 

Kristelle did feel relieved and grateful but she could only ask why? 

 

"So what was that back there?" Tony Stark asked as he walked along side Clint and Bruce, frowning curiously. 

Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head as he just folded his arms and kept going. "Girl ran into me this morning because she wasrunning late. Spilled my coffee all over me. It was that girl back here. I've been late before and I know how tough it can be for newbies. She is obviously one. And I know that IT bastard, Turner. He is an asshole and too hard on people. Nothing big." He said shrugging. "So what do you think about this upcoming mssion?" He asked as they kept on going.


	3. Three

"Where the hell were you this morning?" 

Kristelle flinched at the sound of Shane's voice from over her shoulder and she turned to see him there, glaring at her. He was practically towering over her with such a look that sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way. 

Shane Patteron once sent pleasant shivers through Kristelle with his 5'11" height, well toned body. She used to love running her fingers through his well trimmed black hair and look lovingly into his dark brown eyes. He was chizled man, work out well, had toned muscles the looks of a god. His strong arms used to hold her close, making her feel safe and secure. 

But that was a while ago. 

Now he was a nightmare, not changed in looks but personality. He had started out so sweet and gentle with her, quite a gentleman. He was kind to her. Sweet tempered. But that changed when she made friends out of a resident medic in the HQ.

It wasn't like Kristelle was even interested in Alexander Mitchell. It was true he was quite a good looking fellow with nice soft brown hair and the softest brown hair. He was well toned, himself but not like most of the soldiers or agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. He worked out but wasn't beefy or anything. He was an average guy and he did have some girls fawning over him because of his good looks but the thing was, he was fucking gay! 

Kristelle had known that from the start when she made friends with Alex. She saw it the moment when she caught him staring at Tony Stark, of all men. Or more like staring at the Billionaire's ass. She questioned him and he admitted it. He wasn't ashamed but he didn't want to tell everyone. As if he wasn't harrassed enough about his sexuality. 

Still, with teasing and harmless friendly flirting between the two and always giggling over some of the cute guys that were on the base, Kristelle should have figured out that Shane would have noticed and he would have gotten possessive over her. 

He threatened her for the very first time and told her to break off her friendship with Alex, thinking she was interested in him. She refused and the abuse began. 

Alex knew about it of course and he almost reported Shane. But after she begged him not to out of mostly fear for what Shane would do, he kept his silence. But it didn't mean he liked it. 

As it was, their friendship remained quiet and secret to Shane. Only once in a while did Kristelle get to meet up with Alex and even then, that was like a wedge between them. And that wedge's name was Shane Patterson. 

Sad enough, here she was, trying to get her some food in the mesh hall, which had a few other occupants eating during their break period and here he was accosting her. 

She was just too glad that others were too busy doing their own things to notice what was going on between her and Shane. They were talking to their friends and co-workers or eating their lunches. 

Realizing she hadn't answered and the result was Shane grabbing her arm and pretending to pull her into his arms while digging his thumb painfully into the crook of her elbow, Kristelle winced as she looked up at him. "I.....I....was running late. I didn't even eat this morning, Shane. I was even late for work." She stammered to him. 

"Bullshit." Shane growled at her but forced himself to smile just in case anyone was seeing their interaction. He jerked Kristelle into a hug, arms wrapped around her, embracing her. But all the while, he dug his fingers into her bruised ribs, makingnher hiss in pain but keep her face buried in his shoulder to keep the pain hidden from view. It was like a game between them. Or so Shane said before. 

If she showed her pain, showed anyone what he did to her, he would hurt her. It was that fear that Kristelle tried so hard to hide it. 

"You are lying, aren't you?" Shane growled into her ear as he held her close. "You were with him, weren't you?" 

Him, being Alex. 

Kristelle whimpered as she felt Shane digging his fingers harder in her side and she forced herself to shake her head as she looked up at him. "N-no. I promise. I was late. I slept in this morning by accident and...ow. Pl-please, Shane. You're hurting me." She whispered back to him. 

"Good. Maybe that'll teach you not to fucking lie to me." Shane told her as he pulled back from her and cupped his hands around her face, forcing her look into his dark eyes, which scared the hell out of her. He even tightened his grip on her face, making her wince but try and cover it up with a smile. "I already heard from Sarah that you're chasing after someone else now. Did you think I wouldn't have found out?" 

Kristelle felt fury rush through her and she almost pulled away. "Wh-what?" She asked shakily. 

"Sarah told me that you came in to work this morning, sweating, out of breath like a fucking whore who just got done fucking someone? So who the fuck was it?" Shane asked in a hiss. 

"Are you kidding me, Shane? You listened to Sarah Applegate of all people?" Kristelle asked sharply, fury swarming inside of her. She could not believe that he would listen to that bitch's lies. But then again, she wasn't surprised either. "She hates.me! She would tell you anything just to get me into trouble with you! And you actually listened to her. I am your girlfriend, not her!" 

Really, she should have known better than to say something like that or even talk to him like that. Because she wasn't surprised on what happened next.

Glancing around, Shane saw no one looking at them before he grabbed Kristelle tightly by the wrist and started to drag her towards the nearest door. She whimpered, feeling fear swelling up as she was forced to follow him out of the mesh hall and into a near by room, which so happened to be one of the training centers for agents to work out in and train. 

"Sh-Shane, please, I'm sorry. I didn't....." Kristelle whimpered as she was dragged in the training room. 

"Shut up." Shane growled at her as he yanked her in and slammed the door. He paused before looking around, searching for anyone that might have been there. 

And when he or Kristelle saw no one, he proceeded to shoving her hard against the wall, making her cry out in pain as he pinned her there. 

His hands digging into her arms and his body pushing her against the wall, Shane glared into her terrified eyes. "Now, you listen to me, Kristelle! Don't you ever talk down to me like that again! Yeah, I believe Sarah Applegate because she wouldn't lie to me! You, on the other hand, are lying to me! I have had other people tell me that you have been seen with that asshole, Mitchell! Now do you want to come clean now? Or do I have to make you?!" He demanded, his fingers digging harder into her arms. There was no doubt bruises on her arms now because of the grip. 

Kristelle even cried out softly, wincing as she glanced down at her arms, at where Shane held her by. She was breathing unsteadily and in fear with tears swelling in her eyes. "Sh-Shane........he's ga-gay. He doesn't even like girls!" She whimpered as she looked fearfully into his eyes. 

"So what the fuck what?! It doesn't mean you're not spreading your fucking legs and letting him use you as sexual tension release!" Shane growled into her face. "Tell me the fucking truth, you two timing slut! Where the fuck were you this morning?! I told you to meet me for breakfast and you didn't listen!" 

"I.....I....ws running late! I swear! And then.....th-then I ran into Clint Barton! I.......I am....." Kristelle whimpered, tears escaping from her eyes. 

The grip immediately lightened and Shane stepped back, clearly surprised. He even stared at her as if she had told him a joke right out of the blue. "What? The Avenger?! Bullshit." He murmured. 

Hurriedly, Kristelle shook her head as she looked fearfully at him. "N-no......I sw-swear. I literately.....r-ran into him. I was.....la-late and.....running.....to get to work......" she sniffled as she tried to fight back tears. 

Shane frowned at her nefore his grip slowly tightened again making her hiss and tense up. "So, what? You going to drool over him now? Please. The Avengers are better than you, you are a slut. You are worthless except for deali g with this." He snatchedher hand and forced her.to cup his own groins, making her whimper and turn her head away. "You're my slut, Small Fry. And no one but me gets to fuck you. And if I have to remind you again, you are going to regret it." Shane growled before literately throwing her hand back at her making it smack her side where it was bruised. 

Kristelle just pressed herself hard against the wall, her arms wrapping around herself in her own security, even as Shane stepped closer, nearly pressing into her again. "No one likes you, Kristie. Remember that. To everyone else, you are a nobody. Everyone thinks you are a worthless slut. And you are. But you are mine, got that? Do not lie to me, hide things from me and you come to me when I want you to or I will make you regret it. Is that clear, bitch?" He growled into her ear as she turned her head, not wanting to even look at him.

Out of fear, Kristelle just nodded as she hunched up her shoulders almost in her own defense. 

Shane nodded sharply before he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. His dark eyes bore into hers before he slammed his lips against hers, forcing her to open her mouth as he kissed her roughly. He even cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it tightly making her whimper but she didn't fight him off. She was too scared of him to try and get him off of her. 

And then he pulled away from her. 

"See you for dinner. And don't be fucking late this time. The guys are going to be with us." Shane growled at her before just leaving her standing there, alone in the room. 

Or so they had thought.

 

The briefing was boring.

Fury was going on and on about the new intell that came in about a new weapon that Hydra seemed to have come up with. It was something that didn't interest Clint at all. It sounded more like a giant magnet to him. 

Why Hydra was interested in building a giant magnet was beyond him. 

So instead of actually listening to Fury, he was looking up files in the network system. He was going through some of them, swiping the little screen with the tips of his fingers. He was intersted in any of them. Some.of these workers in the HQ seemed boring. 

He paused before pulling up the search engine and typed in the name, Fry. 

One file came up and he began reading what it had to say about this......Kristelle Fry. He did have to admit it, that was a pretty name. If he recalled, that was an old Norse name, maybe Islandic. He read the profile that came with it and he had to raise his eyebrow at what it said. She sure didn't look like she was 27 years old. She looked much younger than that. He had thought she might have at least been 20 years old when he had ran into her earlier that day. He read that she was in the IT department but in Communications and that made him frown and narrow his eyes. 

From what he could see in her profile, she should have been in the research department, or at least with the strategists. She seemed to have a sharp mind when it came to her analysis stats. It was probably because she was young and had been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D for only two years. If he remembered right, it did take some time for recognition to settle in and for promotions to even be registered. She seemed to be too good to be in just Communications. She even seemed to have some pretty good Scientific research degrees from what he could read in her profile. 

"Barton, what the hell are you looking at?!" 

Clint lift his head up a little before tapping the screen before him to shut it all down so that the others wouldn't see what he had been looking at before he sent Nick Fury a sheepish smile. He looked to see everyone was now looking at him, some raising their eyebrows at him and in Nick Fury's case, annoyance. "Sorry, browsing. What did you say?" He said, now leaning back in his chair. 

Fury gave him an unamused look before rolling his eye and going on what he had been saying about the so called Hydra magnetic weapon. It still bored Clint out of his mind as he attempted to listen in this time. But even as he listened, he couldn't help but frown as his mind drifted back to that girl. He was now curious about her stats. But even more curious as to why the hell was she dating some guy who thought it was okay to try and control her? He wasn't going to deny himself as to what he saw what happened in Training room 5, while he had been eating his lunch in peace in the rafters of the training room. In his, what everyone liked to call, nest. It had bothered him as he watched what happened and had been very tempted of sending an arrow down right into the wall to make it stop. But the only thing that had stopped him was the fact that it hadn't been his business. 

Still, he hadn't liked what he had seen or what he had heard and it was definitely putting his mind on unease. He knew he should mind his own business and not interfere. But....still, he didn't think it right that some asshole was going to be like that to what seemed like a timid, shy and possibly sweet girl from what he had seen from only a one minute and thirty second meeting. He was definitely going to have to keep an eye on this one. Because if he ever caught that S.H.I.E.L.D soldier doing it again to that girl, he was going to step in. 

It being his business or not.


	4. Four

It had been a hard night on Kristelle and it bothered her badly the entire night. She had barely even gotten any sleep because of Shane forced her to do at dinner. It had gone south very quickly and she wasn't even sure what to do about it. She didn't know how to deal with it. 

That night, once her shift had been over, she really had not wanted to go to meet Shane for dinner. She didn't know what was.going to happen but she knew it would have been bad. 

And it had gone bad. 

Because did they eat in the fucking mesh hall with everyone else? 

No! They ate in the fucking men's locker room on level three, after it had been emptied out! 

It hadn't been the first time this had happened. It had happened before and the minute Kristelle had seen that was where Shane was taking her, she felt like collapsing right there in a fit of tears and pleading to not make her do this. The first time it happened had been so humiliating and it took her weeks to even look at one of Shane's friends in the eyes again. 

But nonetheless, that was where they were going and Kristelle wanted the earth to just open up and swallow her up. 

"Pl-please, Shane. Don't make me do this." Kristelle had plead and all she got was her arm practically crushed in a death trap grip and told to shut up. 

And there she was, standing in the middle of the shower room with eight pairs of leering eyes on her while the guys ate. She stood, trembling, her arms wrapped around herself in her own protection, standing in the most obscene underwear she had ever worn. 

A red bra and a matching red thong with black lace trimmings. She wanted to die right now. 

And to make matters worse, Shane's friend, Scott Beckingsdale provided his MP3 player and played some music and Shane told her to start dancing for them while they ate and talked. 

Tears in her eyes, she made sure to keep her back turned to them while she swayed to the music, trying so hard not to cry. She had to look everywhere but at the guys when Shane ordered her to trun around so they could look at her, and he rudely put it that way too, dirty pillows. 

If that hadn't been enough, she caught sight of herself in a mirror and almost burst into tears right there. She looked like a fucking stripper! Her long blonde hair spilling around her almost tear streaked face, dark bruises on her ribs and arms. 

And it got worse. 

Shane had the nerve to start jacking off right there, right in front of his friends, who all laughed and started to join him by doing the same. They all simply whipped out their manhoods and began playing with their selves. Some of them had already had erections just by watching her sway to the music so they had sprang out as soon as they opened their pants up. 

Kristelle did all she could not to even look as she listened to the music and the panting and groaning of the men. She tried to block out the sticky sounds of cum covered dicks just being pumped by hands. 

And the nerve of one of those stupid assholes when he finished jacking off! He had actually asked Shane if he could snow ball her. 

And the nerve of Shane actually allowing it. 

By the end of it, it was mostly her legs that had gotten hit by fucking semen. She had done all she could to not gag right there as she felt splatters of warmth hitting her. 

After it had been done, Shane made all of his friends leave while Kristelle had been cleaning up, telling them to lock the doors on their way out. He watched her for a little while as she washed her body off, completely naked this time before going over to join her. She had been startled but she did not stop him as he ran his hands all over her, as if helping her wash off. 

It did not help that he guided her to one of the walls, pressing her face into it before taking her from behind. Not caring if she rubbed her face against the tiles, sometimes bumping her head or cheeks as he thrust into her. 

He took her hard, was not gentle with her. And she wasjust too glad that the water was going so it was easier to hide the tears that spilled. She was only too glad that she had had the operation of having her ovary tubes tied before even joining S.H.I.E.L.D because she would have just died if she ended up knocked up by this asshole. It would have been the end of her career. Plus when she even entered, the S.H.I.E.L.D medics suggested it happen because if somehow Hydra attacked and got in, if somehow some of their own sick twisted soldiers caught some of the women in the agency, and raped them, it would have been better to avoid being impregnated alltogether. 

That night, Kristelle slept in her own room, thankfully but not restfully. She could barely sleep. 

So when her alarm went off, Kristelle had little trouble actually getting up but she managed it. She got up and was dressed in her uniform and then she headed off to breakfast in the mesh hall. 

Of course she had sat with Shane and his goons, who not stop smirking or leering at her as she sat pressed into his side while she ate her morning meal. She could barely taste anything right now. It tasted more like saw dust to her and she really felt nausiated with those fucktard friends of Shane's leering at her. 

She fid register Scott asking Shane if one day, if he didn't mind, he wouldn't have minded fucking her. Her heart sank in fear at that thought but rose a little when Shane immediately put down that idea with a sharp retort to him. 

Sighing, Kristelle tried to eat but she just didn't have an appetite right now. She felt sick and tried right now because of this boyfriend of hers. 

"Whoa. What is he doing in here?" Kristelle suddenly heard one of Shane's friends murmur. 

Only somewhat interested, Kristelle looked up around at all of the men, seeing that they were looking to the upper levels of the mesh hall. So she looked. 

And she stiffened, her mouth falling. 

There was Clint Barton, walking along the railing, looking around the mesh hall, as if observing all of the men and women in the room. He looked passive, disinterested as he walked down the railing. 

But then his fierce blue eyes swept over Kristelle, stopped then turned back. He had obviously spotted her. 

Kristelle felt her entire body freeze up when she realized he locked eyes with her. She even tried glancing around behind her to see if he might have been looking at anyone else but there was just a wall behind her. 

So he had to be looking at her. 

She looked back and saw him still looking at her. She saw the upturn of his lips, as if he was smiling at her before he finally tore his eyes away from her and lock right on Shane beside her, who as talking to his friends, questioning why the hell would Hawkeye be in the S.H.I.E.L.D mesh hall with all of the lower soldiers. 

No Avenger really came down to the mesh hall. But here he was. 

Kristelle couldn't be certain but did Clint Barton's really harden as he looked at Shane beside her. Was he.....glaring at her boyfriend? 

"Why do you think Hawkeye is here? None of them come down here." Shane finally broke Kristelle's own chain of thoughts. 

One of his friends shrugged and shook his head at the same time. "Don't know. I heard rumors that The Avengers have a big operation coming up. Maybe he's scouting out a squad to be under his command." 

"Are you fucking kidding me, RJ?! That's fucking Hawkeye, man! An Avenger! They don't need a squad! They are their own squad! They are their own army! Remember them taking out the Chitauri?! Besides, Barton is a super spy! He works alone!" Scott said as he downed the rest of his skim milk. 

"I don't know. He seemed to be checking out Small Fry over there." Shane's friend, Daniel said laughing nodding to Kristelle, who shrank under the sudden attention she was getting. "Maybe he heard about the S.H.I.E.L.D slut and wanted to see if she is worth taking to his bed." 

Some of the guys laughed as they looked at Kristelle. But Shane wasn't one of them. He actually deadly serious right now, if not pissed. He even started squeezing her side, digging his fingers into her already bruised ribs. 

Kristelle winced and hissed but made no move to make him stop. She knew that would make things worse. 

"That better not be true, babe." Shane suddenly hissed into her ear, making her cringe. "Stay the fuck away from Barton. Or I will give you another reason to cry like last night." 

Oh, shit. He noticed her crying in the showers.

Kristelle just nodded as she glanced weakly at him but then stiffened as hate slowly started to wirl inside of her when she saw that other blonde bimbo, Sarah Applegate walking over to them. 

And did she have such a sour look on her face. It was like she ate five Warhead candies. 

Kristelle steeled herself. She was afraid of Shane but she sure as hell wasn't afraid of Sarah. She would love to have a throw down with the Barbie wanna be any day, any time. She knew she would have won too. She might not have been an excellent fighter and certainly wasn't one. But she knew some Martial arts after her father had made her take classes when she was younger. 

Walking up, Sarah Applegate put on her sickening smile and waved flirtatiously at Shane. "Hi, Shane." She said in her fake, sweet voice. 

"Hi." Shane replied, a smirk now on his face as his eyes practically undressed the blonde bimbo right there. They lingered on her breasts, which was somewhat showing due to the fact that her jacket wasn't zipped all the way and they were obviously pushed up in her body tight tank top. Her own curly blonde hair was up in a thick bun with curls hanging over her sedutively brown eyes. 

Then the cold look was back on Sarah's face as she looked back at Kristelle, who glared right back at her. "I don't know how the fuck you did it but here is your shift change schedule." She spat before slapping the file she had in her hand onto the table. 

Kristelle stiffened, as did Shane. She frowned before sitting up and grabbing the file and looking at the schedule that was in it and her eyes widened at what she saw. She couldn't be sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. 

"What the fuck?!" Shane snapped beside her now snatching it from her hand and looking at it. "What the fuck is this?! You have been assigned to Main Control?!" He turned a dirty look onto Kristelle, who looked shocked. 

The duties was written right there. She was out of the Communications IT department and now assigned as an IT slash assistant in Main Control! She was to fucking deliver coffee to the Avengers?! 

WHAT?! 

"What the fuck is the meaning of this, Kristelle?!" Shane snapped as he now drew away from her, giving her an acid like look as if she was responcible for this. 

Kristelle shakily shook her head as she looked fearfully at him but also completely dazed. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't even find words to......

"FRY!" 

Kristelle jumped and tore her eyes away from Shane to look at Turner who seemed to be in the middle of getting himself some coffee. But seeing her, he seemed more annoyed. 

"What are you still doing here?! You have a new shift to be on right now! Get up to Main Control and report to Officer Charles! He is waiting for you right now! And take your files!" Turner snapped. 

Shakily, Kristelle got to her feet, picking up her file. She couldn't believe this. She was reassigned to Main Control?! Usually that was done through recommendations or.requests! And she sure as hell hadn't requested it! She was too nervous of doing that. 

So who the hell requested her?!

Suddenly, Shane grabbed her wrist and none too gently, making her flinch. She looked wide eyed at him, knowing what was.coming. 

Glaring at her, Shane shook his head. "Congrats, Kristie. I am so proud of you for your promotion. We will celebrate later." He said forcing himself to smile proudly at her. But his dark eyes said otherwise. 

Translation: You're going to pay for this if I find out you had anything to do with this. 

Then he released her. 

Kristelle pulled away and started to leave but she paused, thinking of something before she turned back and went over to Turner who was pouring himself coffee. He looked up when she approached and immediately looked annoyed. 

"You're still here?! Hurry the hell up, Fry!" 

"Who requested me?" Kristelle suddenly asked. 

Turner looked surprised for a moment before scoffing. He understood right away. "Whatever information you gave him yesterday obviously impressed him, Fry. Clint Barton did. Now get moving! Before you're late! And congrats! Make us proud to have had you in our department!" He said grinning at her before giving her a light shove towards the doors. 

Dazed and confused and even completely stunned, Kristelle hurried to the doors, registering his words.


	5. Five

Kristelle was extremely nervous as she sped walked to Level One, where the Main Control room was kept. She could have sworn her heart was about to pound right out of her chest in a gory mess if it kept thumping like it was right now. 

She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. She was.....she waas going to Main Control. She had never been in Main Control with the exception of her orientation day when she was getting a tour with the rest of the fifty two new workers of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

And that was two years ago!

She never imagined that she would end up working there! In the fucking presense of The Avengers, no less! 

But here she was, heading straight to the Main Control, somewhat trembling from fright and excitement. She felt like she had suddenly won the lottery but also lost at the same time. 

Arriving, Kristelle was met by an Agent, a real live black suit, white shirt, black tie S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. And he was looking impassive while the S.H.I.E.L.D Officer beside him was looking annoyed, peering around as if looking for someone. 

And when he spotted her, some pale faced, pretty blonde, he huffed and practically stormed over. 

"Are you my new transfer?! Fry?!" 

Taken a back a little, Kristelle stepped back from him, clearly uneasy by the sharpness in his voice. She stammered over her words, almost inaudiably before just nodding. 

"About time! You're late! Great time to be late on your first day, Rookie!" Officer Charles said grabbing Kristelle's arm and dragging her over to a counter just outside the Main Control doors where there was a tray waiting with several styrofoam cups and four large pots of steaming coffee on little stoves. "Okay, Columbian for Stark, Barton! Decaf for Banner! Russian for Romanoff! And Morning Slammer for Thor! Got that! Hurry and pour the coffee and get in there!" 

Kristelle couldn't help but freeze as she looked wide eyed at him and then the coffee pots. She didn't know what to do! Which was which?! What and who?! 

Oh no. She was panicking already. 

"Hey! Did you hear me? Hurry it up! They are waiting!" Officer Charles demanded hurriedly. 

Kristelle flinched from her new supervisor's harsh voice and felt herself starting to fall to pieces. She didn't.....

Just then a hand reached past her, picking up one of the cups, pulled out a pen and began writing names on them; The Avengers' names. Kristelle, surprised, jerked her head around to see the Agent was the one doing it. He smiled faintly at her as he picked up one of the pots and started pouring coffee into three cups. He seemed to understand just fine of how she was feeling right now.

"First day, huh?" He simply asked. 

Kristelle swallowed hard and slowly nodded. She looked him over and couldn't help but frown. He was taller than her, of course. Almost everyone was taller than her. She was only freaking 5'3". He wore the Agent uniform and all. His hair was brown and somewhat balding. He wasn't a terrible looking guy for his age at all. He must have only been in his early forties. 

Glancing down at his S.H.I.E.L.D badge she saw his name and had to double look. 

Agent Coulson. 

"Wai-wait. You're Agent Coulson?" Kristelle asked in shock. 

Laughing, Coulson looked down at his badge before looking back at her, nodding as he glanced at her own name tag. "Guilty. And you're Fry. Don't worry about these guys. They're not mean. Well......Stark is kind of sarcastic, Romanoff can be.....well, Romanoff. Doctor Banner is nice and polite. Barton.....he's quiet until you actually get him talking. He will probably try to flirt with you because you are a pretty girl. Thor.....he can be a gentleman and so can Captain Rogers. Try not to stare at them. I know they can be......intimidating but they really are not so bad." He told her. 

Kristelle slowly nodded, still nervous as ever. She still looked confused however. "I.....never really thought that I would get to see them. I don't even know what I am doing here." She found herself blurt out. 

"You're delivering coffee, of course. You were told what your duties were, were you not? Didn't you get your new transfer papers last night?" Coulson asked with a frown, now sharing a glance with the Officer. 

"I actually just found out I was even suppose to be up here like five minutes ago." Kristelle said a little frustrated and frightened at once. She paused then looked at him in bewilderment. "Wait.....last night?" 

Officer Charles now looked even more annoyed. "Looks like someone screwed up then last night. This file was suppose to have been delivered to you last night before final call for night shifts. That way you should have read the file and duties and be prepared for this morning. Who gave you these files?" He asked now stonily. 

Kristelle thought for a second then she steeled herself, no longer looking scared. She actually looked annoyed herself. "Another Communications IT named Sarah Applegate." She now said blankly. "She hates me. I wouldn't surprised if she did get these and held them over night to wait for the last second to give them to me." 

Officer Charles nodded, looking serious as he took it in before nodding towards the door. "All right. It will be looked into. You're off the hook for now. Just grab the coffee and start giving it to them. We wait any longer, Fury is going to have a hernia because Stark won't let him start without his coffee." He told her. 

Once again, Kristelle looked nervous as she picked up the.tray of now filled coffee cups and moved towards the door with Coulson right beside her. She paused for a second to try and slow her fast beating heart. 

This was it. This was going into Main Control and making herself useful. 

Even if it meant just delivering coffee. 

"You'll be fine. You just stand there and pour coffee while they make a ruckus." Coulson said in amusement. 

Kristelle had to smile at that one before she.tried to clear away her frightened look and started walking towards the.door, hich whooshed open. 

And entered an almost warzone. 

There was an argument taking place at a large round table where all of the Avengers were seated at, listening to Nick Fury swearing at Tony Stark, who had his head upturned away and his arms folded across his chest. 

"God damnit, Stark! We have a deadline to meet! Hydra is not going to wait until you have your coffee before they start killing people!" Fury was yelling. 

"I want my coffee." Stark stated in his arrogant way, head still upturned away from Fury. 

"Oh, my god. You are like a child, Stark. Just tell us what you found out about this new weapon. What is your intake on this?" The gorgeous Natasha Romanoff said, her elbows resting on the table and her head in her hands, looking she was fighting off a headache. 

"I want my coffee." Stark repeated himself stubbornly.

Beside Kristelle, Coulson cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention and when they all looked over, Stark grinned. 

"Oh, thank God! I need my caffeine." The Billionaire said practically diving out of his chair and swiftly walking over to Kristelle, who felt herself stiffening up and her face heating at the sudden proximity of Tony Stark. And her face really lit up when he took one look at her and said," You are angel. Thanks!" Then he took the cup with his name on it. 

Even Thor walked over to collect his cup, bowing his head to the small girl. "May Odin Allfather smile upon you, young beauty." He said before heading back over to the table to stand. 

Kristelle's face was aflame as even Clint Barton walked over, smirking at her and collected his cup and winking at her. "Thanks, Fry." He simply said before even grabbing Natasha's cup and going back, setting it down in front of her. 

"Okay, since the coffee is here, is there going to be any more interruptions?" Fury asked in annoyance. 

"Actually, before we start, I do have to ask, who is that? I don't recognize you." Maria Hill said, looking at Kristelle in scrutiny. 

Kristelle almost shrank under the sudden attention she was getting from everyone now. She felt her heart starting to pound hard in her chest. She had expected to be ignored like a nobody she was but nope. She was getting attention. 

"I don't care who she is. She is pretty to look at and she brought coffee. That is the important part. Now can we just get on with this?" Stark asked as he sipped his coffee. 

No one replied but turned their attention onto Fury who was starting to look impatient. 

However, Kristelle did notice Clint Barton stealing glances at her as she felt Coulson prod her gently in the side to move forward to give the remaining two coffee cups to Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers. She fought back a wince because he had touched one of her bruises. It took all she could not to wince right then and there. 

Going over to Banner first, she offered his coffee which he smiled faintly at her as he took it. She smiled back in a meek way before heading over to Steve Rogers, who openly smiled at her and thanked her as he took his cup. 

"Okay then. Stark, what do you have on this new magnetic weapon that Hydra?" Fury asked as he finally sat down in his chair. 

Stark shrugged, sipping his coffee some more. "Ah, it is big and it is a giant magnet." He said sarcastically and earned groans from the others. "Plus it is really strong. It probably could pick up a bus at the capacity rate it is at right now." 

Kristelle walked over to Coulson and stood beaide him, frowning as she glanced at the holo screen that had been pulled up. She didn't even know if she was suppose to be in the Main Control center for this. She had started to turn to leave, thinking that was what she was suppose to do but then Coulson lightly grabbed her elbow and held her still. He offered a smile as he pulled her back and had her just stand right next to him. 

"Okay. So any theories of why Hydra built this so called weapon?" Fury asked in irritation. 

"Ah....to collect buses, maybe?" Stark asked sarcastically and received a dark look from the one eyed Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Kristelle stole a glance at the main screen and saw the schematics for it. She frowned, staring at it, her mind suddenly flaring as she took in the stolen glances. She saw the power rate for this......magnetic weapon. Saw how big it was. And she did see a list of scientific compounds off to the side. It didn't seem like The Avengers were interested in those, however. But she was. 

And seeing Clint Barton glance over at her a few times, Kristelle's face flushed and she tore her eyes away from the schematics again, turning down ward. 

For a good ten minutes, there were suggestions made by the men and women in the room but no one took them to heart. 

Again, Kristelle stole glances at the holo screen and frowned slightly, her mind working to think of why would their enemies, Hydra build a giant magnet. It didn't make any sense. And what were those formula compounds for? 

Anti-Gamma products? 

Was that a paralyzing compound in the list? 

"Can anyone tell me anything?" Fury suddenly burst out in irritation. 

"Why does it matter, really? It just sounds like drabble to me." Stark remarked, rolling his eyes and then lift his coffee cup towards Kristelle, who hurried over to take it and then go refill the cup. She also refilled Banner's and even Barton's. 

Taking back the cups, Kristelle delivered Clint Barton's last while everyone seemed to be too busy arguing. She was about to turn away from him when he muttered something under his breath. 

Kristelle glanced at him as she paused from turning away and then went back to Coulson, who had seemed to have noticed the interaction. 

"What did he say?" Coulson asked very quietly to her. 

Kristelle glanced at Coulson then shrugged, looking confused. "He said share your idea. What idea? I don't have an idea." She whispered back, nervously. 

Coulson frowned before he pulled out his smart phone and began fiddling around with it. 

Kristelle frowned as she shared glances with Barton, who just seemed that he couldn't stop looking at her. But then he would look back at Fury before looking at Natasha Romanoff, who seemed to have noticed the glances that her partner kept making at the "Assistant" and finally decided to say something about it. 

Once again, Kristelle glanced at the holo screen, frowning in concentration. She could barely think, however with the arguing that was taking place between The Avengers. It made her wonder how anything.......

And it clicked. 

Kristelle stiffened as she snapped her attention right onto the holo screen and stared, her mouth opened in surprise. She figured it out. And it seemed to just click into place like kinetics. She knew why Hydra built the magnet. It made somewhat sense. 

But......could she even say anything? It wasn't her place to say it. She was just an IT and now an assistant. Would they even listen........?" 

"Excuse me, Nick." Coulson suddenly spoke up, still staring at his phone and as soon as he spoke everyone went quiet. He walked over to the table and set his smart phone down in what looked like a box in the table. 

And suddenly a new file pulled up, one that made Kristelle freeze in surprise and unease. 

It was her profile. 

A few eyes snapped to her immediately and she felt like she was going to shrink and melt right into the ground. 

"What is that, Coulson? Why are you.......?" Fury asked impatiently. 

Coulson reached up to the now holo file and circled something. It was the stats of her science degrees she had in her creditials. "Miss Fry might have an answer." He stated before looking over at her with everyone else, who did shrink a little. "Miss Fry, you look like you have something to say. Please." He said smiling at her. 

Kristelle saw Clint Barton slowly smirk and arch his eyebrow as he rest his chin in his hand. He did not look surprised while everyone else did. He even made a slight guesture with his hand as if goading her to say something. 

"She is an IT from Communications? What the hell is she doing here then?! Who authorized for her to come to Main Control?" Fury asked in annoyance. 

"I did." 

Eyes snapped to where Barton sat still looking at Kristelle. Everyone looked surprised. 

"What? You. Authorized. This?" Fury asked now raising his eyebrows as he stared blankly at his Avenger. "Barton, did you fucking hack the system again?! You are not authorized to authorize reassignments! And it clearly shows that you did!" 

"Yeah, that is my job." Hill said in annoyance. 

"One, she owes me a coffee." Clint Barton stated, pretty much ignoring everyone now. "Two, Fry, got an idea of what this whole thing is about?"

Kristelle felt herself starting to tremble as she looked wide eyed at Clint, wondering if this was a joke on her. She saw everyone's eyes on her and it was taking a lot of effort to not just collapse right then and there. 

"I......um......" she found herself stammering. 

"Well?! What?! Clearly Barton wants you to say something other than that!" Fury said impatiently. 

"Okay, now you're just being an ass, Fury." Stark was the one who spoke up, rolling his eyes as he lounged in his chair. "She is new, obviously. Why Clint wanted her here, I don't know. So give her a damn break. Sweetheart, you got something to say?" he asked in between being nice and just being sarcastic. 

Kristelle glanced at Clint, who was smirking but looking patient. He even motioned for her to say something again. "I.....it's a....it's a ma-magnet, si-sir." She stammered. 

There was only two groans and some rolled their eyes. Fury was looking irritated even more. 

"I think we already established that, Fry, was it? Tell us something we don't already know." Fury remarked dryly before looking at Coulson. "All right. Instead of wasting time with this bullshit, get her out of here. We have more important things to worry about than this......." 

"It's to subdue The Avengers." Kristelle suddenly blurted out, in a somewhat rising panic. She didn't even know where it had come from. All she knew was she thought about the words and her mouth took over. 

It went dead quiet as everyone stared at her. 

Clint Barton even looked somewhat surprised as he stared at her. It was probably more like her words surprised him thannher speaking out like that. 

But nonetheless, it had everyone's attention. 

"What was that?" Stark was the one to ask. 

Kristelle, with her face aflame and her heart pounding, timidly pointed at the holo screen. She almost cpuldn't get the words out but seeing the confident look in Clint Barton's eyes, and even surprisingly in Coulson's, she felt a little of her own confidence rise. "The....um....weapon. It is a giant ma-magnet strong......enough to maybe even.......subdue all of you......." she stammered. 

It was Stark who suddenly stood up, staring intentively at the schematics before his eyes lit up. He stared at it for long moment, seeming to calculate what she said. And whatever he came up with, it clearly bothered him. "Oh my god. The girl is a genius. She's right. Or maybe she might be right. The power behind the magnetizing levels could easily knock me right down in my armor. Pin me down. Probably could even keep me from moving and maybe mess up the systems." 

Kristelle slowly nodded, feeling more confident. "Um....plus Th-Thor's own armor is metal. And I am sure Mister Barton's arrows are metal. Miss Romanoff's.....erm....guns." she said nervously. 

"So that leaves Banner and his big green monster." Stark said as he glanced over at Banner, who grimaced at him. "If anyone can probably take this weapon out, it'll be him." 

Kristelle grimaced, ,aking a noise before pointing at the list. "I.....I don't think that will work. Those....um.....compound agenices.......might......be a problem." She said nervously. 

Now it was Banner who slowly stood and went to the list, looking closely at them, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He seemed surprised by what he was reading and probably putting ideas in his own head. He seemed to connect the dots before he stiffened. "This is a formula for Anti-Gamma radiation. An Anti-Hulk serum, if you want to call it that. From what I can see from these compounds, they could....paralyze the Hulk genes." He said sounding worried now. "And by the looks of the shematics on this, it is like tranquilizer darts. One scratch and the Anti-serum could paralyze Hulk." 

"So in other words, don't let Hulk get hit by one of those." Fury said frowning before he looked sharply at Kristelle, who cringed. "How did you know all of this?" 

Kristelle swallowed hard, fighting back her trembling fear. She felt like she was being accused of something. "I.......uh, studied some.....of Mister Stark's work and even.....Do-Doctor Banner's work when I was still at MIT, si-sir. I have studied in.....bioengineer and genetics before......." she said uneasily. 

"Okay, that still doesn't explain it. Or how Hydra even had information like this. Only way they would have information abput Stark's armor or.even an Anti-Hulk serum is if we had an insider." Fury said now frowning. 

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on, boss." Clint Barton interupted when Kristelle paled, knowing what she was being accussed of. "She is a Communications IT who has worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for only two years. By what we can see on her file, she hardly has ever left the Communications department. More or less, has hardly ever been in Main Control before." 

"That don't mean anything, Barton! We could still have an insider! Just like what happened with Coulson's team!" Fury said fiercely. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't have reminded us of that." Coulson said grimacing. He shook his had as he folded his arms and looked at Kristelle. "I have to agree with Barton, though. Miss Fry does not seem the type who could even remotely sell information to Hydra. If you haven't exactly noticed, she is a shy one." 

Kristelle blushed but still looked nervous. 

"He's right." Natasha finally spoke up studying Kristelle. "She doesn't have any military training and while she is pretty intelligent from figuring this out, she doesn't look the type. 

"Okay." Fury said shakingnhis head before pointing at Hill and as if he sad something to her, she nodded. Then he looked at Kristelle. "I still want it looked into. We can't have confidential information going out to Hydra. Miss Fry, your file will be looked at but it is clear that you are not suited for Communications, Miss Fry." 

Kristelle's heart nearly stopped as she looked at him nervously. 

"Because you came up with the idea, what do you think we should do about this weapon, Miss Fry?" Fury asked now sounding and looking interested. 

Blinking in surprise, Kristelle stared at him until he started looking impatient. She blinked a few times then looked at the schematics. She had to think for a moment before looking nervously at the eye patched man. "I......electrical charge......I mean EMP. A strong......strong electrical charge right into the magnetic weapon before it is activated. Maybe.....even reverse the magnetic pulses so to push away." 

"So in other words, Thor is to send a nice sized lightning bolt into the weapon and make it malfunction. If that fails, Hulk smash the shit out of it while the other team members covers him so he doesn't get hit by the Anti-Hulk darts." Fury said nodding before he stood up suddenly and pointed at Kristelle. "You are no longer a Communications IT. You are being moved to research IT. You will assist Stark and Banner in heir labs and even help come up with ideas to deal with this weapon or any other weapon they think about using against The Avengers." He ordered. 

Kristelle froze, almost not believing his words. She had just.....she had just gotten a promotion of a life time! She couldn't believe it! 

"Romanoff, weed out whoever is giving Hydra information about you and the other Avengers. When you find out who it is, bring them to me immediately. Until then, let's.get to work! Fry! Take your break and then report to the laboratories to help Stark and Banner! Let's get to it!" Fury ordered. 

And everyone started to stand and wander out, though sending glances at Kristelle, who was somewhat dazed by what just happened. 

Honestly, just how much sudden changes was there.going to be? What the hell just happened? She couldn't help but wonder.


	6. Six

The debriefing ended right after Fury said so and everyone began standing up and moving to leave. Though Stark did pause to look at Kristelle. "Come to the labs in an hour. That will be long enough for me to even have a nap." He told her before leaving. 

Kristelle still could feel her heart thumping against her chest, still not believing what just happened. She couldn't believe this. And all of it happened because of Clint Barton. Her only question was, why? Why did he do this? All because of the coffee incident? She had smashed his coffee into his shirt and he suddenly got her a promotion? If it would jave been that easy, she would have just dumped the coffee over his head. 

No. 

It had to have been something else. 

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him as he was starting to leave and hurried over to him. She had to find out. She had to know of why. "Mister Barton, can.....can I ask you something?" She asked nervously. 

Clint halted with Natasha to look at Kristelle before sharing a glance and asking for a moment. He waited for the drop dead gorgeous to step a good distance away before turning back to the shy IT. "What's up?" He asked though smiling as if he already knew. 

"Wh-why? Why did you request for my transfer?" Kristelle asked nervously, her hands fiddling with one another. She was trembling within, still trying to cam her beating heart. 

There was a pause and then Clint smiled a crooked smile and folded his arms. "You owe me a coffee. You kind of obliterated mine yesterday. So that's why." He said, though it sounded like he was humoring her. 

Kristelle blinked before her entire shy attitude vanished and she actuallly took on a whole new persona. She looked slightly aggravated and impatient. "I am serious, Mister Barton. Why did you request me? I am nothing but a Communications Intelligence Technician. Sure, I have a degree in science and computer science. I am not stupid but I am also not Tony Stark." She said with an impatient sigh. "So be honest with me, please. Why?" 

Clint had to smile as he eyed her in amusement. He had yet to see.that side of her. He definitely saw a fiesty side to her. He doubted she let it out very often because of that dipstick boyfriend of hers. But he sure was seeing it now. And it made him grin. "You have potential." He said surprising Kristelle. "You are underestimating yourself and letting others underestimate you. You want me to be honest, okay. Here it is. I read your file after what happened in Training Room five yesterday." 

Kristelle felt her entire body freeze and she looked at him in alarm as she felt her blood freeze in her veins. She knew what he was talking about. And it scared her. 

He knew. 

"TR 5 is where I like to eat my lunch, where it is quiet and I am left alone. So, yeah. I saw and heard all of that BS. Frankly, I think you can do better than that, Fry. It is in your file and that whole mess is holding you back. I see potential in you and I kind of want to see it go somewhere else. Take you somewhere. You should dump his ass." Clint said in a more quiet voice due to he knew Natasha was probably listening. "He does it again, you come to me, all right? You shouldn't have to put up with that. And S.H.I.E.L.D has policies against that kind of shit. He is putting his own ass in a grave. Come to me if he does.it again ad I will put a stop to it. Got it?" 

Kristelle felt shaky but she slowly nodded. She couldn't tell if she wasfrightened or relieved by his sudden interference. She had wanted it to stop before. And now......she was seeing a path of opportunity. 

She had an Avenger on her side. And a dangerous one. 

Maybe......maybe it was time to make it stop. Because as far as she could tell, if Shane tried to hurt her again, he was going to have Hawkeye right up in face and probably with an arrow strung in his bow. 

"I......I.....thank you." Kristelle could only find herself stutter but there was relief in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Mister Barton."

Clint smiled as he drew back away from her before.dropping his arms to his side and he stepped back. "Clint. It's just Clint. Mister Barton makes me feel old. And I am not that old yet. See ya around later." He told her before turning away and walking over to Natasha. 

Watching him, Kristelle felt her heart flutter in excitement and she couldn't help but smile as she curled her hands under her chin, feeling happy. It was her chance to escape. She knew there was no way that Shane could make trouble for her now. Not with Clint Barton backing her up. 

It brought a smile to her face and she felt a flood of confidence swell inside herself. She lift her head higher as she dropped her arms. She needed to see Alex. Get his intake. 

But what if Shane found out......?

Kristelle frowned in annoyance as she lift her head higher bfore she started walking swiftly. 'So what? Shane can't do anything to me any more! Not after I get done with him today. It ends now!' She thought fiercely before heading to the elevator to go to the medical level of the HQ. She wanted to see Alex now and see Alex she shall! 

Unbeknownist by her or probably even Clint, in the Main Control, the three of highest S.H.I.E.L.D operatives had been watching the security net of just outside the Main Control. 

Fury frowned tightly before turning completely towards Maria Hill and Coulson. "Coulson, find out what happened in TR 5 yesterday. Barton will probably not bother telling us. Hill, run a background check on Kristelle Fry. Find out who HE is. He obviously is bothering Barton by whatever is going on with Miss Fry. Barton has never overstepped his boundaries before. But whatever is it is with Miss Fry, he don't like it. I want to know why and what." He stated firmly. 

Both Hill and Coulson nodded before they started to move to do just that. It was time to figure out what was going on right under their noses. 

 

"SAY WHAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING PULLING MY DICK?!" 

Kristelle grimaced but couldn't help but laugh softly at Alex's reaction as soon as she got done telling him the latest stuff that had been going on with her. And she just finished telling him that Clint Barton found out about her and Shane's troubled relationship and how he was now starting to step in. 

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I swear it's true. He said that. And he did that." Kristelle told her friend. 

Alex shook his head as he just sat on the medical berth opposite from Kristell, gaping at her in shock. He honestly hadn't known what to think when Kristelle came in, looking so full of confidence. He had almost thought she finally dumped Shane and gave him a wallop of a lecture about what the hell he put jer through. But this.....this was even more unbelievable. 

"So you got to meet the Avengers and now you're working for them?! Tell me! Are they really hot?! Please tell me you think Tony Stark's ass is the hottest thing you have ever seen!" 

Kristelle couldn't help but laugh but shook her head. "I was too busy trying not to fall apart with just being there, Alex! I didn't get a good look at Mister Stark's ass!" She said smiling at him. "Thing is......Barton knows about Shane. He clearly told me that he isn't going to let him keep getting away with this." 

"Good. It's about time someone starts doing something. I understand why you won't. Shane is scary and he hurts you when you try. So why not sick a scarier guy on him?" He asked before smiling and slapping his crossed legs. "I am proud of you, Kristelle. Sounds like you really made a good jump today. Plus if you hadn't said something about that new weapon, The Avengers could have just jumped right in and gotten their selves into a lot of trouble. You pretty much saved all of them. They're going to be paying attention really close when they go after Hydra." 

"I highly doubt I saved any of them, Alex. They are heroes after all. And Tony Stark is a genius. I am pretty sure he could have figured it out on his own." Kristelle said her cheeks flushed red.

Rolling his eyes and unfolding his legs so he could stand up, Alex shook his head. "Barton is right. You underestimate yourself." He remarked before folding his arms and tilting his head. "So, are you going to dump Shane? Now that someone tougher than Shane knows?" 

Kristelle made a face before she sighed. "I.....I don't know. It still scares me of what Shane is going to do. He.....he is not going to be happy." She said uneasily. 

"So? Fuck him, Kristelle. He can't do anything to you now that Barton is on his case. I almost want to try and raise a hand at you. Barton will probably put an arrow through it before he even swings at you." Alex said before grinning. "Hey, you should do it publicly. You should dump him right now! It's lunch for them! Go do it!" 

Kristelle cringed at the thought. "I don't know, Alex. He still scares me." She stated, as she stood up. 

"He can't do anything to you any more, Kris. Especially in front of everyone! And once you publicly dump him, how fast do you think it will travel? It will reach Barton and you just said that he eats lunch in TR 5. If Shane even thinks about making trouble for you, Barton could be on him quick. I can even call him out and make sure he is in the mesh hall when you break up with Shane. Will that make uou feel easier?" Alex asked smiling at her. 

Biting her lip, Kristelle slowly nodded. She would feel better if Mist.......Clint was in the room when she broke up with Shane. "Probably." She said still somewhat uneasy. 

Alex nodded smiling as he reached over and patted her shoulder. "It will be okay. But it needs to stop, Kris. Shane can't keep doing this to you. It is hurting you in more than one way. You're always scared of him. You are being called vulgar names behind your back by other people. You're not the same fiesty, fiery spirit I met a year and and a half ago. Shane is destroying you. It needs to stop. And now that you have An Avenger backing ip, he can't do shit to you." He told her. 

Kirstelle had grimaced weakly at his words but she knew he was right. She wasn't the same person she was years ago. It had to stop. 

Her resolve hardened and she lift her head, smiling firmly at Alex. "All right. Let's see if I can't do this on my own. If Shane tries anything, make the call to Clint." She said firmly. 

Alex grinned and yanked her into a hug before pulling away and motioning to his office. "Let me just clock out for my break and I will come with you. I want to see this and I will not even let him touch you." He told her before hurrying into his office. 

Kristelle nodded and waited while looking around. She hadn't been here for a while all because of Shane. She missed coming here to talk to Alex. And if she managed to gather her courage to break up with Shane, she would be able to come see him more often. 

Glancing towards Alex's office and barely able to see him through the blinds, Kristelle frowned when she saw him on his office phone. He was talking to someone and looking like he was trying to be secretive about it. 

When he hung up the phone and started making his way out, Kristelle pretended to be looking at tongue depressers he had in a jar. 

"Please tell me you didn't lick all of those and put them back in." Alex called over jokingly. 

Kristelle made a look at him but laughed as she stepped back. "Ew. No! That's gross! Those make me gag when ever I had to be checked out as it is." She said before she and her friend headed on out. 

By the time they reached the mesh hall, Kristelle was in a fit of jitters. She wanted to do this but she was too scared. She was already having second thoughts about this. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. But she knew she needed to make it stop. She couldn't keep living like this. She couldn't allow it. 

Reaching the mesh hall, Kristelle glanced in and saw that it was full of S.H.I.E.L.D workers. She could even see Shane in there, flirting with fucking Sarah Applegate! She was all a gush and twirling her hair in her fingers. She looked like she was enjoying his attention too much. And he had a smirk on his face, his eyes travelling over her body as if undressing her there. 

What got to Kristelle was the fact that some people were watching and did look disgusted or disapproving. They didn't approve of Shane being a player. His friends, of course, were laughing and joking as they watched him. 

And Kristelle felt her resolve turn to stone as she glared at Shane before simply marching towards him with Alex right behind her. 

Sarah Applegate saw them first and did look surprised as she saw them coming before quickly tapping Shane's hand and pointing. He looked up and then glared now looking angry when he saw Alex with Kristelle. He straightened to meet her though still glaring. 

"What the fuck is he doing with you......?" 

"Be quiet, Shane! It's my turn to talk." Kristelle snapped, startling everyone even Shane. She placed her hands on her waist and shifted her weight, putting quite a stony look on her face. 

"What the hell did you......?!" Shane was asking angrily now practically towering over her. 

Deep inside, Kristelle was cringing bit she did everything she could not to show her fear. She just jabbed a finger up into his.face, nearly poking him in the nose and forcing him step back from her. "Enough, Shane! I am talking now and you are going to be quiet while I have something to say!" She said fiercely. 

Startled, Shane stayed quiet and stared at her in bewilderment. 

Kristelle felt pride swell up in her and she nodded sharply. She was feeling more confident now. Especially when everyone was quiet in the mesh hall. They were all watching and listening. They were all looking surprised. But they were listening. 

And if Shane tried something now, he would reveal what kind of asshole he was. 

"Okay, first thing! I am done playing this game, Shane! I am not playing games with you any more! I was your girlfriend and you thought I wouldn't have noticed you sleeping behind my back or flirting with other girls!" Kristelle said fiercely. "I am not going to allow it any more!" 

"Are! You are my girlfriend! And you have no......" Shae was growling at her but almost got his nose stabbed by her finger as she whipped up her hand again. 

"Not any more! I am done with you, Shane! I gave you my heart at the beginning of this relationship and you tore it up by playing around! We are through!" Kristelle said loudly her arms folded as she shifted her weight. "And on another note, I know about you sleeping with Sarah Applegate behind my back!" 

There were some ooooohs all through out the room as Shane's face darkened. 

"You can sleep with her all you want! Because you are now available! And let's be frank, I know about the rumors.that have spread around about me. I am going to clear the air about that right now. I am not a slut! I never have been a slut and I am never going to be a slut! The only guy I have ever been with was you, Shane! So the god damn rumors can stop right now!" Kristelle said firmly. "So if anyone else wants to talk shit about me again, say it to my face not my back!" She snapped before to leave. 

Shane suddenly lashed out and caught her by the arm in a deadly vice grip, pulling her back. There were a few murmurs but he paid no mind. He just looked at her, who was cringing some. "You are not breaking up with me. Now I don't know what has gotten into you but I swear I'm going to......." he was saying. 

Ktistelle tried to jerk her arm free, glaring at him. "You're going to what? Hit me?" She hissed back at him. She winced when his grip tightened as she tried to pull free again, but it just made him dig his fingers deeper into her skin. 

"Patterson, get your hands off of her......." Alex was saying seriously. 

Shane pointed at him with his free finger, glaring fiercely. "You mind your own business! I don't know what you have been fillinger her empty head with but I am not going to have it! This is between me and her!" He snapped before looking at Kristelle, looking deadly. "We are going to talk about this now!" He growled now starting to pull at her. 

Kristelle, feeling panic swelling inside of her tried to pull back. She knew what would happen if she went with him. He was going to hurt her. Just like last time. "Let go! I am not doing this any more, Shane! Just let go of me! You're hur........." 

"We are going to talk about this in private, Kristelle! Now come....." Shane was saying in a very hard voice. 

Suddenly there was an almost silent whoosh and Shane's arm suddenly jerked, forced to letting go of Kristelle. It took him a minute to realize what happened but when he jerked around and looked at his arm, he saw that his sleeve as ripped and he barely had a scratch. 

When he and and Kristelle looked, they found a long black arrow embedded in the table with the ripped piece of Shane's sleeve. 

"The lady said let go, Soldier." Came a hard, familiar voice from the balcony of the mesh hall. 

Every head turned and saw Clint Barton standing there on a table and a foot on the railing, his bow in hand. He had a stone cold look on his face, one he saved for enemies that he was about to put an arrow between their eyes. 

Kristelle blinked before looking over at Alex, who smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged as he just stood back to watch. She looked back at Clint as he stepped up onto the railing and just dropped down from the second level, onto the ground, landing on his feet with grace. She knew if it had been anyone else, they would have broken their legs. 

Now walking over with a steeled look, Clint went straight to the table between Kristelle and Shane, who stepped back in surprise and alarm. He paid no attention to him for a second as he.pulled his arrow out of the table before turning to face off with Shane.

"If I ever see you touch this woman again and she does not welcome it, I will not only beat the shit out of you, I will have you arrested and tried for disorder conduct. And you will be placed in consideration of termination from S.H.I.E.L.D employment." Clint said coldly as he glared at Shane. "You are very lucky that I am not Thor or Captain Steve Rogers, Officer Patterson. Because if I was, you would already be on the way to the emergency after getting slammed through a wall. When a woman tells you it is over and not to touch her, you better follow through." 

"That is my girl friend........" Shane was saying angrily. 

"Was." Clint interrupted steely now tensing almost like a snake about to strike. "As far as I heard, she just broke up with you. And that should be the end of it. You push too hard and make a big ruckus about this, I will step in again. And this time, I will bring Nick Fury into it. He does not like disorder under his command and what you just did is disorderly. Back the fuck off of Miss Fry or we take this to the Commander and see what he has to say about it. Got it?" He growled right back, his eyes narrowing. 

Shane did not pleased at all. He looked livid. But he was not stupid. He knew that to go toe to toe with an Avenger like this was stupid and very dangerous. "Got it. Fine. She wins. We are done." He said darkly before glancing at Kristelle, his dark eyes nearly penetrating her very soul. His words said one thing, his.eyes said another. 

And she knew it. 

"Fine. You want to break up, we are broken up. I am actually glad. I don't have some useless bimbo holding me back any more." Shane said harshly, making her flinch at his words. And then he turned to leave. 

"If anyone is useless, it is you, Soldier." Clint snapped back as he.placed a hand on Kristelle's shoulder and started to steer her away. "As of an hour ago had indirectly saved all of us, Avengers, from embarrassment and probably saved our lives from future danger. She now works directly under the Avengers. She now works directly under Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. You, on the other hand are sprouting off meaningless words with not a single effort to make yourself useful." 

The murmurs of surprise and excitement began all around the room as many looked at one another. Everyone couldn't believe it but they looked excited. 

Some even murmured good things about Kristelle. Some said things like, "Lucky!" or "You have got to be kidding me! She saved the Avengers!" or even "Damn! She must be better than we thought!" 

Nonetheless, for a good while, bad rumors would stop for a while and positive things would be said. 

As Clint was steering Kristelle away, and Alex was following, she looked up at the Spy and smiled faintly. "Th-thank you." She said shakily. 

Clint offered a slight smile bfore tossing his thumb towards Alex. "Thank him. He called me out of my nest. Sad I needed to be in the mesh hall. I can see why now. You have a good friend there." He suddenly grew serious as he lead Kristelle towards the door. "And I was serious. If that asshole bothers you again, let me know immediately. I will deal with him." He said firmly. 

Kristelle just nodded. She was just glad it was over between her and Shane. She was tired of being used like she had been. She was.tried of being afraid of him. 

Unfortunately she would always be afraid of him. His eyes had clearly told her it wasn't over. She knew how to read him. She knew that they had promised retribution later on when Hawkeye wasn't looking. It scared her for a good while. She just hoped that Clint Barton would always be watching Shane like a hawk. 

It took a month for anything happen though.


	7. Seven

The entire month had been quite a bliss but had not started out that way. It couldn't have been helped that Kristelle was extremely nervous as she allowed Clint to escort her to the science labs to begin working with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Of course getting there, there was chaos ensued at the moment. 

Tony Stark was promptly poking Bruce Banner with a small taser stick, trying to get him mad. And not to mention, they were arguing about the new Hydra weapon. But when Kristelle walked in with Clint, they stopped arguing and Stark sort of began harrassing her, asking her a bunch of questions about what she knew about science while he was playing around with of his schematics with upgrading his Iron Man suit. 

More than half questions could Kristelle answer but a lot of them she couldn't out of not knowing the answer and just being extremely nervous of the two infamous scientists. 

Tony, however, was pleased with the fact that Kristelle was by no means a dumb blonde, and he even said so which she couldn't figure out if she was flattered or annoyed with his remark about blondes. She even showed what little back bone she had to fire off a good comeback at him about insulting blondes. And all it did was make all three Avengers in the room laugh and look amused, seeing that Clint really didn't leave the room. 

And then after that, they got to work.

Kristelle was extremely nervous in the beginning as she began working with the two scientists and they saw it. They brushed it off for the first week, knowing she would relax eventually. It, however, didn't right away. She was always stuttering over her words and could barely look Stark and Banner in the eyes. 

Eventually, the two decided to say something to Kristelle, Banner being nice about it. And Stark.....not so much. 

Banner reassured Kristelle that she would better if she wouldn't be so nervous of them. He told her that it was all right if she relaxed. And if she ever made a mistake, they wouldn't hold her against it. 

Stark, however, just told her to grow a back bone and just get over the fact that she was now working with two geniuses and that it was an honor that she was even in that position. He was rather blunt but he did have a point. 

So therefore, Kristelle opened herself a little and showed them what kind of backbone she was hiding. She, now and then, would shoot off a good comeback at Stark when he started being an ass and it was good enough to stun him for a few moments. She was pretty creative with insults and eventually it even had Stark laughing right along with Bruce Banner and Clint Barton, who always found a reason to hang out and watch the confrontations. 

Eventually the other Avengers heard about Kristelle's bright insults to Stark and they literately applauded her when they saw her or treated her like she was their very best friend. 

Even Natasha Romanoff had a grin waiting for Kristelle when she saw her. 

After a week or two of working on a strategy with Stark and Banner, Kristelle helped come up with a good idea for The Avengers to use to take down the weapon that threatened them. 

It was put to use weeks later after running it over with The Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D Commanders. 

The day of the mission for the Avengers to confront Hydra and their magnetic weapon was a day none of them would ever forget. 

Kristelle had been called to Main Control and was escorted by Agent Coulson, who, for some reason, was rather quiet around her. He had been rather quiet since the day they met and it made Kristelle wonder why he seemed to always be watching her carefully when he was around her. He was always friendly towards her, if not.....gentle. it was like he was being careful with how he spoke to her and he was always cautious with his words when he said anything. 

And more than one did Kristelle see Shane down a hall when she was with Coulson and she did not miss the look he Agent gave her ex-boyfriend. 

It was a look that Clint Barton had given Shane before. As if Coulson knew what happened and he seriously did not approve. 

But.....he couldn't have known, right? 

Either way, the day of the mission, Kristelle found herself sitting in the Main Control with the Higher ups, watching a security feed from the Avengers' com units. Each of the Avengers had been fitted with special recording devices for the Main Control to have an up close look at what they were doing. 

Kristelle was rightfully nervous as she sat across from Nick Fury, watching the several different points of view in the Holo screen from the Avengers. 

The mission was taking place in Brooklyn, where Hydra finally showed up with their magnetic weapon. The Avengers got the intell that Hydra Agents had showed up and they immediately went to confront them. 

Now there was a battle going on in down town Brooklyn. 

There were explosions happening and the security feeds were rattled. It was difficult to see past smoke and debrie but they could see what was happening. 

Several Hydra Agents were equipped with the Anti-Hulk serum, which Natasha Romanoff quickly found out about as she took down some of the Hydra Agents and searched their weapons. She found the darts in the chambers and warned the others. 

Now, covering the massive green beast himself as he tried to get close to the giant magnet, which looked very much like a tank with the upgrades of magnetic arms, The Avengers were doing all they could to tear it a part. 

It was proven by Kristelle's theory not too long in the battle when it was operated not too long after the Avengers arrived that it was true. 

Clint Barton tried shooting a few Hydra Agents on the magnetic tank and his arrows were immediately caught by the pull of magnetism. Even Romanoff lost one of her guns and Captain America almost lost his star spangled shield after throwing it at the Agents. He had to take a good solid moment with Thor to pry it off the weapon when they got the opening. 

"God damn it. That weapon is worse than we thought." Fury said as he watched intensively as the magnet captured a little beamer car and sent it crashing into the tank but doing no damage to the weapon. 

And to make matters worse, it seemed the weapon had the capacity to throw whatever it had against it by pushing the magnetic pulses outward. 

So there was no reversing the magnetic pulses. 

"Stark! Tell Thor to take down that weapon now! It's turning into a mess down there!" Fury said firmly into the coms. 

'Ye-ah. I will get right on it when I can, Fury!" Stark shot back. "As soon as I can! That weapon is starting to mess up my Iron Man systems! Give us a minute!' 

"You don't have a minute, Stark! The magnetism is getting stronger every time it is being used! Take it out!" Fury argued. 

'Okay, you know what, Fury! I will get on it when I can! Right now, I am overheating my thrusters by trying NOT to crash into the tank! If you think you can do better, come down here and try it yourself!" Stark shot back gain. 

Kristelle's mind clicked and she sat up straight. "Mister Stark! That's it!" She blurted out, making everyone in the toom loom at her in surprise. She stood up abruptly. "Let it pull you in!" 

'Wha-?!" Stark asked flabbergasted. "Isn't that doing the opposite of what I need to do, Fry?! I get caught in that, I am crashing into it and overloading the systems!" 

Kristelle smiled brightly. "Exactly! Overload the weapon! Use the energy in your suit! Blast the hell out of the magnet when you are close enough! Your suit can blast a hole in concrete, right? Because of intensive heat, correct?" She asked brightly. 

"Yeeeeeah. Why?" Stark asked slowly. 

"So overheat the magnet. It gets too hot, it can overload! It can lose its magnetism! The ions in the magnet can be destroyed and rendered useless! Think of it like putting a magnet in a microwave! The Hydra Agents will have no choice but to turn it off or risk it being completely useless!" Kristelle said brightly. 

There was a long pause. 

"Kristelle Fry, if I was not madly in love with my former assistant and now CEO of Stark Industries, I'd totally ask you out on a date right now." Stark said in almost awe. 

Kristelle blushed while Coulson laughed, patting her back in good wotk. 

Now all they had to do was wait as they put the plan in motion. They waited, watched and listened as Iron Man turned off his thrusters while in the magetic pull and went zooming right towards the weapon. 

At the very last second, Iron Man turned back on his thrusters and aimed his blasters right at the magnet, firing full blast energy at it. They could practically see the metal starting to smoke and steam began rising as he heated it up as much as his suit would do. 

A moment later, the magnet hummed and thrummed loudly before the magnet seemed to just shut off. Iron Man had not been ready for it and went shooting away from it like a red and gold blur, crashing into a building that had been evacuated. 

Nonetheless, the magnet was over heated and shut off. All metal that had been stuck to it fell to the destroyed road with loud clangs and clatters, which was music to everyone's ears for now. 

"THOR! BLAST IT!" Fury suddenly roared at the coms as he shot to his feet. 

On the screen, everyone saw Thor in the sky, flying above their heads and twirling that powerful hammer over his own while lightning crackled and boomed through the city air. Dark clouds were swarming above the city and an almost super storm began raging. 

The Thunder God threw down his hammer as hard as he could, sending it crashing into the weaponized tank which seemed to be more like a conductor for the lightning. A brilliant bolt shot down from the sky and struck the magnetic tank, earning an audio blowing boom, followed by an explosion. 

The other Avengers had just barely managed to dodge behind something, more like buildings for cover before the massive bolt of electricity literately destroyed the tank. 

It was a smouldering lump of black a moment later when the smoke cleared. 

The weapon was destroyed.

It did not take long for The Avengers to finish off the Hydra squadron without their precious weapon to back them up after. They obliterated the weapon and the squadron moments later, capturing many for interrogation later. 

But none the less, it was an Avenger victory and everyone in the Main Control burst into loud cheers and applause. 

Sitting back down in his chair, Fury sighed warily but in relief before looking at the brightly smiling Kristelle Fry as she watched the screens as the Avengers finished up. "Fry," he spoke loudly making her tense up and look at him with wide eyes. "Good work. When The Avengers get back, you are to return here and we will celebrate your successful mission."

Kristelle blinked in surprise. "M-my......success? But....bu-but I didn't......." she stammered, her cheeks heating up red. 

"Without your quick thinking, the battle would still be goung on and Stark probably would have crashed. Thor, too, eventually when he got frustrated enough." Fury said firmly. "The Avengers would have failed if you didn't come up with that idea."

"Bu-but......I....I......" Kristelle was saying blushing hot red.

"Will you just take the compliment already?" Fury scowled but with a twinkle in his eye. He was annoyed but amused at the same time. 

Kristelle blushed again before she snapped to attention and saluted him. "Ye-yes, sir. Th-thank you, sir." She said happily. 

Fury fought back the smile he threatened to show. He had to admit it. He hadn't been impressed with her a month ago. But he sure as hell was now. He was beginning to see the potentional that Barton saw. "Get the hell out of here. You are off duty until The Avengers get back. Enjoy some peace and quiet while it lasts without Stark and his big mouth." He ordered. 

Kristelle couldn't help but laugh as she started towards the door. She thanked him and the others before leaving. 

A moment's pause before Hill looked at her boss, as did Coulson. "You didn't tell her." She said arching an eyebrow at him. 

Fury glanced at her. "Tell her what? That I am decommissioning her ex-boyfriend and having him attend a tribunal about the disorderly conduct and violent disorder he has done against her?" He asked blankly. "She doesn't need to hear that. It is no longer her business to know. She doesn't want to hear it."

"She might need to confess at the tribunal. Make a statement." Hill stated. 

Coulson shook his head as he glanced at her. "No, she doesn't. We have the security records of Officer Patterson's abuse towards her. The proof is on the tapes. They are enough. She just needs to be left alone when it comes to him. She is still healing mentally from it all. Though thanks to Barton, Stark and Banner, she will be fine in no time." He said smiling. 

"Difference is, only Barton knows what the hell happened. We don't need the others to know. The other two likes her enough. " Fury stated. "Banner'll go Hulk on Patterson and the little fuckhead will be a smear on the wall. He is already kind of protective over her by all the times he almost went Green when Stark harrassed her. We don't need that right now. No, we will leave Fry out of this. We will deal with Patterson on our own." 

The other two nodded before turning their attention back to the screens to watch the Avenger clean up. 

 

Kristelle was such in a happy mood. She couldn't believe her plan worked. She couldn't believe it at all. She had become useful. She was being noticed. She was helping the Avengers. Her. A little nobody IT agent. 

Her spirits were high. She was finding happiness. And if what Fury had said before was true, she was going to celebrate with the Avengers. She didn't think her mood could get any kind of beating with how she felt right now. 

She was wrong. 

Heading to her quarters, Kristelle was looking forward to taking a short nap before preparing herself for the celebration. She couldn't wait. She was invited to party with the greatest heroes. 

As she entered her room, Kristelle closed her door and locked it before starting to head towards ther bathroom to get cleaned up.

And that was when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. 

Gasping, Kristelle jerked to turn but a strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her too tightly and a hand clamped down on her mouth to keep her from screaming or crying out. 

'What the......?! What's happening?! Who is......?!' Kristelle was thinking frantically as she struggled with her attacker. 

A hot breath that stunk of alcohol soon brushed against her ear and she knew that touch. She knew that hand on her mouth. She knew that vouce when he spoke. 

"Did you really think I would let you get away with that bullshit you pulled a month ago, Small Fry? You fucking little bitch!" That voice whispered harshly.

Kristelle's eyes widened in horror and her heart sank as her body trembled, already breaking out in a cold, terrified sweat. 'N-no........Shane!' She thought in terror.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of violence and rape scene ahead

It was a few hours before The Avengers returned to the ship, all of them in good moods and excited about the outcome of the battle. They had been way pleased about it and they all looked forward to celebrating it out. 

They were met by Nick Fury, Agent Coulson and Maria Hill, who stood at attention as the Avengers joined them in the Main Control and looked quite pleased about what the Avengers accomplished that day. All three of them were somewhat smiling......well at least Coulson and Hill was. Fury looked about himself but there was just that hint in his one good eye. 

It did not go unnoticed that Kristelle wasn't there and it did have Clint glance around. 

"Well done, Avengers. Because of your fine work, and the work of our strategist, we have destroyed another threat of Hydra and made the world a safer place by just one step." Fury said proudly as he stood with his hands folded behind his back. "We will be docking the ship at The Hub tomorrow so we can drop you off for your nice long reprieve until the next threat shows its ugly face. But until then, this calls for a celebration. So we will be gathering in the main debriefing room for drinks today at 01900. Until your time is your own." 

"Now that you're done with your little honor speech, where is our little minx anyway? I'd thought she would have wanted to be here to greet us when we got back. Besides, I definitely want to thank her for that idea she put in. That damn tank thing was messing up my systems like hell." Stark asked glancing around in amusement but his eyes did linger on Clint for a moment. 

Coulson chuckled as he glanced over Clint, himself then over to the door. "After the victory, Commander Fury relieved her for personal time until you got back. She is probably speaking to that medical officer, Alex Mitchell or getting some rest. She was in a fitful state while you were all out there." He stated. 

Hill nodded in agreement. "She was definitely worried about all of you, that's for certain." She added. 

Everyone looked amused and it was Clint to move first. "Well, I am going to go find her. We can't have a party without her. Because of her, we managed to get any shit done like we did." He stated as he went towards the door. He missed the smirks from the others as they looked at each other. 

"Hold up, Barton. I want to come with." Natasha spoke up only pausing to glance at Fury. 

Fury nodded immediately as he turned away from the entire group. "Dismissed. In fact you're all dismissed. You are all probably tired from that battle. It did look pretty tough from up here." He said and then wandered over to the main controls. 

Clint and Natasha were the first ones out of the room, walking side by side as they went. They nodded greetings to S.H.I.E.L.D workers as they went. Both were silent for a good moment as they walked. 

And then Natasha looked at her partner. "So, when are you going to ask her out, Barton?" She asked in amusement. 

Clint raised a brow at her for her words as he kept walking. "What're you talking about? Ask who out?" He asked though he knew fairly well who she was talking about. 

Natasha lightly hit his shoulder as she smirked at him. "Oh come on, Clint. Don't mess with me. You know who. Kristelle Fry. And do not even think about denying it. You like her, don't you? That little pretty blonde with such lucious green eyes that is so full of innocence." She said in amusement. 

Clint rolled his eyes but did have a hint of a smile on his face. "I am not going to ask her out, Natasha." He told her. 

The gorgeous red haired spy gave him a look. "Oh, why not? She is pretty. She is innocent. She is sweet." She said frowning. 

"Exactly. She is sweet, pretty, INNOCENT. I am a spy and assassin, Nat. A damn killer who gets paid to kill people. She don't need someone like me." Clint insisted. "I will just fuck it up later on if we start seeing each other. She will only get hurt later on." He looked away. "As if she hasn't been through enough as it is." He added in amurmur.

Natasha frowned at that. She knew it was not an easy job being an assassin and spy and it certainly wasn't easy to getting involved with others but she had seen some chemestry between Kristelle and Clint. She knew it had only been a month since Clint even met Kristelle but she had watched them. They smiled freely at each other as they interacted with each other every day. Clint causually flirted just to make her blush and then would joke to make her laugh. And while he did, she smiled as if she had never smiled before. 

It was like meeting Clint brought on a whole new level of happiness to that girl. 

Natasha had heard about what happened in the mesh hall a month ago. She heard that Clint had pulled his bow and an arrow on a S.H.I.E.L.D soldier and after a little digging around, she did not blame him. The soldier, whom was Kristelle Fry's ex had been mean to her and by the looks of it from others' points of view, probably would have hurt the poor girl. 

Digging up some of the rumors had Natasha nearly spit fire as well. She knew people, she knew how to read them. But Kristelle certainly was not some fucking whore who spread her legs for everyone. No. Way. In. Hell. 

So by the power of Natasha Romanoff, or rather a little threatening people, she put a stop to thos talk of the S.H.I.E.L.D slut bull shit. What business was it of everyone's anyway? 

The conversation went silent as the two spies made their way down to the lower levels where S.H.I.E.L.D workers had their living quarters, igboring some of the awed and admired looks they were getting. It was not hard to find Kristelle's living quarters at all. 

Upon reaching the door, Clint pounded on it, probably scaring the bejeezus out of the poor girl if she was really taking a nap. "Up and att'em, Kristie! We're back!" He called through the door. 

There was no answer. 

"Kristelle? Hey, Fry! Open up! You in?!" Clint called through the door. 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she watched Clint. She couldn't believe him. "You know, if she is in there, taking a nap, you probably gave her a heart attack for scaring like that." She remarked. She was ignored. 

"Hm. She proba ly went down to see Alex then." Clint remarked now starting to move away. 

"Or she could be in the shower. Get out of my way and stay out here, moron." Natasha said now shoving Clint off to the side as she reached for the door knob. She shot Clint a look when he started creeping forward and she narrowedher eyes dangerously at him. She knew fairly well he was probably trying to perve his way in to seeing a naked Kristelle. 

Knowing the danger he stepping in, Clint laughed, raised his hands and stepped back until his back was against the wall. 

For a moment, Natasha glared at him before she turned the door knob, surprised that it was unlocked and pushed the door open. "Fry, you awake?" She called as she poked in her head. She looked around the small room. 

And froze. 

A cold shiver ran up her back when she saw what the state of the room was in. It was totally trashed. Someone had literately thrown everything around. But it wasn't that that had Natasha frozen. 

It was the blood on the ground. 

"Oh, my god." Natasha said hurriedly before throwing the doot wide open and quickly entering the room. She heard Clint inhale sharply as he was allowed to see the state of the room and come forward quickly. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Natasha and Clint both looked around in alarm, taking in broken pictures, glass all over the ground, papers strung about, the ripped a part cot in the corner. It looked like it had been used and there was blood on it. The sheets and blankets were ruffled as if someone had gotten out of bed, some of them ripped. 

And then there was a soft cry. 

Both spies jerked around, yanking their weapons out and aiming them at the direction of the noise. They looked at the closed door that they knew was the bathroom. 

Guns trained on the door, Natasha inched over while Clint covered her with his bow and arrow nocked. They kept their eyes firmly on the door as they slowly moved over. They could hear something beyond it. There was soft cries. They could hear it. 

"Kristelle?" Natasha called carefully as she moved closer to the door, one gun in hand and the other reaching over for the handle. She glanced at Clint, who slowly nodded for her to go ahead. She nodded back and slowly opened the door. 

The shower was on. 

Steam was filling up the room, making it almost hard to see but the two spies could see spots of blood on the ground, leading to the small shower. 

Natasha, with gun raised, looked towards the shower and once again froze. She felt as if the air had been knocked from her lungs by what she was seeing. She could believe her own eyes. 

Kristelle Fry was tightly balled up in a corner, her arms wrapped around her bare knees and her body rocking back nd forth. She was soaked, of course, completely naked and her hair matted around her. 

But it was the dark splotches all over her body that had Natasha gasp softly. 

Right eye swollen shut, puffy and a dark bruise already growing, Kristelle was in a sorry state. It was obvious that she had been beaten. She was sobbing softly to herself, her body trembling from a mixture of pain, humiliation and sorrow. She had bruises all over her. Scratches down her arms, her legs and even her sides. She was hiding her nakedness well from view by her knees and legs but it was clear what had been done to her. 

"Kristelle!" Natasha gasped before quickly putting her gun away and hurrying forward. She quickly turned off the shower and touched Kristelle's shoulder, who flinched and cried softly as she looked up at the spies in fear before she seriously broke down again, sobbing and burying her bruised face into her bare legs. She tightened her little ball and just sobbed. 

From where Clint stood, he was in horror struck as he looked at her before he quickly turned and left the room for a second to grab the blanket on the cot and return. He saw at this point Natasha had gotten Kristelle to uncurl a little and was now holding her againt her, allowing the girl to just cry against her. He paid no mind, did not look long enough to her nakedness as he came over and swung the blanket around Kristelle, who flinched. 

"Easy, Fry. Just me. It's okay." Clint spoke softly as he wrapped the blanket around her and somewhat on Natasha, seeing she wasn't letting go of the girl. 

The gorgeous spy looked up at him, still holding Kristelle close to her but the fury was evident in her eyes. She was one pissed woman. "Who the fuck did this to her?" She hissed angrily, ignoring the flinch from the younger girl. 

Clint's eyes darkened as only one name came across his mind. He didn't know if it was true but he couldn't see any one else doing it. "I have a pretty good idea." He growled his fists balling up tightly. 

 

It took a lot of effort but with patience and gentle air, Natasha coaxed Kristelle out of the shower, after kicking Clint out and helped Kristelle get dressed in some loose clothing. She had to help most of the way because the young girl was just so torn. She helped put a loose shirt over her head and sweat pants before she allowed Clint back in to scoop her up into his arms. 

And immediately, both rushed her to the medical facility, ignoring all shocked looks that were given to them by the sight of the beaten girl. 

It could not be helped that Nick Fury and Maria Hill had to be called. 

So an hour later, the two were called into the medical facility with the rest of everyone else of the team. It had not gone un-noticed how urgent the two had been, as well as Agent Coulson, who had been with them. And it certainly didn't help that Kristelle's supervisor, Officer Charles had deemed it nessessary to alert Stark and Banner, seeing that she worked with them. 

And because Tony Stark sort of had a big mouth, the others knew that Kristelle was in the medical facility. They did not know the details of her attack but they knew she had been. 

Fury had not been happy that the entire Avengers team came pouring into the room to find out what the hell happened but it could not be helped. They refused to leave even when he tried ordering them out. 

But to order the Avengers like that, especially with Kristelle, it was not easy if not impossible. 

Now everyone waited in the waiting area for Alex Mitchelle and a nurse to finish examing Kristelle and trying to find out what had been done. 

Off to the side, Clint was pacing, looking something murderous. He knew it had to be Shane Patteron's doing of why his new young friend was in such a state. He knew it and had voiced it to Fury, who agreed and ordered that Patterson was to be brigged until they knew for certain. 

It was a good while before Alex Mitchelle finally came out, looking extremely grave, and it was obvious he was very upset with what he had found out. His eyes were somewhat red from shedding a few tears and he did look too tired for what he found. 

"Doctor Mitchelle, how is she?" Fury asked seriously as the medic approached. 

Alex glanced cautiously towards the Avengers before looking back at Fury. "Commander Fury, I do not think it wise if the Avengers heard this. Especially Doctor Banner. It will upset him enough to probably unleash The Hulk." He said gravely. 

Immediately protests were made. No one wanted to leave. They refused. They wanted to know what the hell happened. 

Fury sighed before shaking his head and folding his arms. "Just tell all of us, Doctor. Getting The Avengers to leave the room is more than likely impossible. What happened? How bd is it?" He asked wearily. 

Alex sighed before running his hands through his hair. "Um....Kristelle Fry is in pretty bad shape. She.....she has been beaten pretty bad. Three cracked ribs, bruises, black eye, a tooth even has been knocked out. Someone beat the shit out of her, excuse my language, sir." He said though hesistantly. 

And everyone saw it. 

"What else, Doctor?" Hill was the one to ask though very carefully. 

Alex exhaled somewhat shakily. He did not want to reveal this but......he couldn't hide it. "She.....whoever attacked her.....did....." he grimaced almost painfully before swallowing hard. He glanced cautiously at Clint of all people. "She was assaulted." 

There was a dead pause before it began hitting them. There were hisses from everyone and even Banner had to take some deep breathes as he was starting to turn a little green. 

"Who did this to her?" It was Rogers who asked, his voice very hard. 

"She isn't talking, sir." Alex said wearily. "I tried getting her to talk but she won't."

"No. I'll tell you who fucking well did this to her. And if I don't shoot him in the fucking head first, or Thor smash his fucking head in with his Me me hammer, Hulk will get him!" Clint was growling g as he began pacing, making everyone look at him with frowns. 

"We don't know if it was him, Barton! We can't point fingers until we get Fry to talk!" Hill said firmly though she was pretty pissed about this as The Avengers were. 

"Fuck that, Hill! Kristelle is hurt really bad and is probably really scared right now to be interrogated!" Clint shot back as he turned to face her. "The last thing she needs right now is to be questioned when she needs rest! I know it was him! He has to be!" 

"Okay, what?!" Stark was the one to interrupt the argument. "Who are you talking about?!" 

There was an unpleasant silence as no one said anything for a moment before it was Fury who huffed as he folded his arms behind his back. "The reason why Barton brought Fry into the main control room to become involved with all of you was not just because of her potential." He spoke up. "It was because of what her former boyfriend, a S.H.I.E.L.D soldier was doing to her." 

That just raised the tension barrier throughout the room. 

Sighing loudly, Natasha folded her arms and shifted her weight. "He was beating her up, forcing her to sleep with him and even crushing her confidence in their relationship." She said impatiently. 

And the other Avengers turned to stare at her in alarm. 

"The reason why Barton why Fry around was because he wanted to keep any eye on her so Shane Patterson, her Ex, couldn't hurt her any more." Fury said stonily. 

Again, he recieved looks of alarm. 

"Okay, why wasn't he court marshaled and arrested when you found out about this?" Rogers asked still quite shocked but clearly very angry. 

Fury merely tilted his head, raising his one brow at him. "Oh, we were going to. He was scheduled for a tribunal later this week. Obviously he found out about it and decided to take his anger out on the one who was his downfall. I already ordered for him to be found and taken to the brigg, ladies and gentlemen. Once we have this sorted out, we will....." 

"Sir." A few S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers had came in, looking serious as death. "We cannot locate Shane Patterson, sir. He is no longer on the ship." 

Fry's eye flashed and he looked over at the soldier speaking. "What?" He asked blankly. 

The soldier had to lower his eyes because of the intimidating look his big boss was giving him. "He was.....he was one of the soldiers that went down into the city to gather the Avengers, sir. He didn't come back up with the helicarrier. He has escaped." 

Fury swore softly before whirling towards Hill, whose face was just as hard. All through a glance, she knew what her orders were. She even looked sharply to Coulson, who nodded. 

"I will get my team on it." Coulson said his voice hard. "One of my techs, Skye is very good at finding people. She will find him. And I will send Agent May after him once she does." 

Both Clint and Natasha winced, knowing exactly who that was and it did raise some bemused eyebrows from the other Avengers. 

"Ouch. Tell her to leave some pieces togetger, Coulson. I want a crack at that son of a bitch too." Clint said though he did have a wicked, amused glint in his eyes. 

Coulson merely smirked over at him. "I will tell her. But you know May. There might not be a Shane Patterson intact once she is through with him." He said before turning and leaving. 

"Who.....is Agent May?" Rogers asked confused but amused by the reactions the spies and the Agent. 

"The Cavalry." Clint and Natasha both chimed in and recieved bewildered looks. 

"She hates that name!" They heard Coulson call back from down the hall. 

"Well, she sure acts like one, Coulson! She even scares me with her Ice Queen personality!" Clint called back but with a chuckle. But nonetheless, after a moment, he sombered up and looked at Fury, his face serious again. "What about Fry?" 

Fury just shook his head as he looked at Kyle Mitchell. "We will do whatever we can to help her recover from this. Let her rest and later, if she is up for it, I will talk with her about this. But only if she is willing. Until then, everyone is to get out of this medic bay and allow Medic Mitchell to work. We will keep everyone updated on Kristelle Fry." He stated. 

Slowly, everyone just nodded as all turned to leave. But Clint just went over to a chair in the room and sat down, folding his arms and made the show that he wasn't going anywhere. 

No one tried to make him leave either, knowing it would be pointless.


	9. Chapter Nine

Kristelle woke with a jerk and instantly regretted it. She had been woken up from a nightmare, a nightmare what had happened to her. She had dreamed of what happened, of what Shane had done to her and it made tears sting her eyes as she opened them. 

Pain shot through her entire body, making her sob and squeak in pain. 

And then she felt someone touch her uninjured hand, making her gasp in fear and flinch, only have more pain shoot through her.

"Easy, easy, Fry. It's me. You're safe." She heard the familiar voice she came to know as she considered her best friend, other than Alex. 

Kristelle looked tearfully up at Clint in surprise before she closed her eyes again and turned her head away. She felt ashamed. She felt dirty. She remembered what happened after the terrible act that had been done to her. She remembered seeing Clint and Natasha in her bathroom, having seen her in her most terrible state. 

"Fry? Kristelle? What's wrong? Are you.....?" Clint asked in concern. 

Kristelle began shaking and sobbing at the comfort in his voice. It broke her heart to hear it. "Do-do-don't to - touch me. Ple-please." She sobbed. 

Clint grimaced but stepped back. He understood. She was probably too afraid of men right now after what happened to her. "I won't hurt you like that son of a bitch did, Fry. I promise." He said solemnly. 

Kristelle opened her eyes again, even though it hurt one of them. She slowly looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. "N-n-n-no. It.....it.....isn't that. I'm......wor-worthless.......dirty......dis-disgusting........" she cried softly. 

Clint's face hardened immediately before he shook his head and he reached over softly, gently, cupping her chin. "No, you're not. Don't talk like that, Fry. I do not want you ever to think like that or talk like that ever again. You are precious. You saved our asses out there. The Avengers. Superheroes. You are worth more than that asshole, Patterson will ever be. You are beautiful. Precious and worth everything we fight for. Do you hear me?" He said sternly. 

Kristelle blinked tearfully before she threw herself up, ignoring the shooting pain that went through her to throw her arms around Clint, who immediately wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the bed beside her so he could hold her in comfort as she shook and cried. 

That was how Fury and Hill found them when they entered the medical. 

Only Kristelle had fallen asleep again, being held by Clint. She was carefully curled up in his lap, her head against his chest. 

"What the hell?" Fury murmured in surprise. 

Clint held a finger to his mouth before slowly and gently moving Kristelle back onto the bed, pausing when she stirred. He pulled the blankets back over her and made sure she was nice and warm before looking at Fury and Hill. 

"She woke up from a nightmare and needed a little comfort." Was his only whispered reply. 

Fury slowly nodded as he walked over but as quietly as he could. "And you rocked her back to sleep? Sounds to me she does trust you even though she had been raped." He whispered back. 

Clint shook his head. "She trusts me. She just doesn't trust herself. Her first reaction to me wasn't exactly fear. Like some victims, if not most, she is disgusted in herself. She is going to need someone to talk to, Fury. But I don't think it will be one of us. We......don't know what she is going through. We don't know how she feels." He stated quietly. 

"Maybe I can be the one who talks to her then." Hill said softly. 

Fury and Clint both looked at her in surprise. "Huh?" The latter asked. 

Hill sighed softly as she walked over and knelt down beside Kristelle's bed, lightly touching her hand. "I do know what she is going through. I do know how she feels. Because in my high school years, long ago, I went through the same thing." She said sounding tired. 

Clint and Fury stared at her. 

"You were......?" Fury asked actually surprised. 

Hill slowly nodded as she just gazed at the girl asleep. "That's my deep dark secret. I've never had the comfort that she is going to get. It's kind of why everyone sees me as a cold hearted bitch. But I get what Kristelle is going through. So I will talk to her." She said quietly as she looked at Clint. "We are going to have to be careful with her though. Limit her interactions with guys right now. I think.....Barton and Mitchell should be the only men around her right now, sir. While she does respect you and even the Avengers and Coulson, she might... panic. We need to ease her back into interacting to the male population. But slowly." 

Fury slowly nodded as he stepped back. He understood it. "I will leave it to you then, Hill. Work with her to recover. Barton can help. But we need her to get make a statement against Patterson when Agent May finds his ass. Coulson just reported that she is on the move to looking for him with Agent Skye. We also need to figure out what to do with her. Find somewhere to send her if she can't recover. I don't like what happened to her but the Command ship is no place for someone who was just raped. We have too much to do." He told her. 

Hill merely nodded. "Got it. When she wakes up, I will talk to her. But for now, she needs to be relieved of duty. Just for a little while. I know this isn't a place a rape victim should be because of all of the hassle but I believe that if we send her away, it might hurt her more, sir. She already feels worthless. We don't need to make her feel like she doesn't belong here. When we know she does. After what she did for The Avengers, we can't afford to lose her. She is brilliant. She gets along with The Avengers. She is needed here." She stated firmly. 

Fury sighed but slowly nodded as he turned with Clint to leave. "All right. We will give her two weeks to recover. If she doesn't, I'm afraid we can't keep her any longer. It's the best we can do, Hill. We are S.H.I.E.L.D, an organization that needs to be ready for Hydra." He said before motioning to Clint to follow.

Only to freeze when the door opened and a flustered Alex Mitchell came in. 

"Er......sir, I believe we have a special delivery brought to Kristelle. The......erm....other Avengers ordered in some flowers for her." Alex said grimacing. 

Fury looked deadpanned at him before sighing and shaking his head. "All right. Fine. I guess a few flowers won't hurt for her. Might help her recovery go a little faster if she knew the Avengers were thinking about her." He said tiredly. 

Alex grimaced but opened the door so that S.H.I.E.L.D workers could start bringing the flowers in. "Oh, believe me, sir. It's not a few." He remarked as about fifty workers came in one by one, carrying arm fulls of flowers. 

Clint immediately began laughing while Fury and Hill gaped in alarm to see all of the flowers coming in. "Well, I guess I better go order in some flowers of my own then if I want to keep up with Stark." The archer remarked. 

"Don't you fucking dare." Fury growled at him irritably. 

And Clint laughed again. 

 

The first thing that Kristelle noticed as she woke up again, this time with a pleasant dream, was of how much it smelled good around her. She noticed the flowery smell. She wondered immediately if she was in some flower field by how strong the smell was. 

The second thing she noticed as she slowly opened her eyes was the colors all around her. 

So with all she could muster, she woke up, rubbed her one uninjured eye and looked around, only to freeze in complete shock. She could not believe her eyes at what she saw all around her. 

There were dozens......no too many flowers she couldn't even count all around her and in the medical room. It was almost impossible to see the gray walls of the recovery room because of how many there was. There were so many different kinds all around her. Most of them were roses of red, white, golden yellow but the other flowers.......she recognized some of them. 

Amaryllis, which she knew was a flower of splendid beauty. 

Bird of Paradise flowers, which she knew was a flower symbolizing zest for life. 

Calla Lilies, which she knew was for innocence and purity. 

There were Freesia flowers in the mix, which Kristelle knew meant innocence and thoughtfulness. 

There was also Alstroemeria flowers which she knew represented two things. Wealth and a flower of friendship.

Hell! There must have been every single flower known to exist in the world all around her. She eyed all of them, the roses and found one that she didn't k ow at all. It was so beautiful and......was it glowing?! Was it actually glowing with rainbow colors?! It was the most exotic flower she ever seen but also......kind of outworldly. 

"Thor called it Avis Galaxia." A familiar voice spoke up, making Kristelle jump and look fearfully at who was stepping through all of the flowers and she relaxed slowly to see Maria Hill. "He said is the Galaxy Rainbow rose from Asgard, to be precise." 

Kristelle gaped at the outworldly flowers before she slowly looked over a bundle of red, white and strangely blue roses and it made her smile slowly as she recognized that those had to be from Captain Rogers. 

Hill smiled as she followed Kristelle's train of eye before wandering over to the roses and picked up the card that came with it. "Get well soon, Fry. Sincerest, Steve." She read before putting it down and then went to some white roses and picked that card up. "If you ever need anything, please let me know. From Bruce Banner." She set that one down and went to the bundle of red roses and white lilies. "Kristelle, if you need anyone to talk to, just a little girl talk, call for me. Love, Natasha." She read from that card. 

And then she waved around at all of the other hundreds of flowers. 

"And of course, the rest are from Stark." Hill said in amusement. She then pointed to beside Kristelle. "Though I think one might be your favorite." 

Kristelle looked to beside her and in a crystal vase was a single red rose, still budding and slowly blooming. There was a card next to it and Kristelle could read it. 

"Kristelle, like this flower, you are still blooming and when you are at full bloom, you are the most lovely flower of the garden. Get well soon. When you are recovered, I will teach you how to fight as an Avenger. Your hawkish friend, Clint Barton." 

Kristelle felt her face flush and she dipped her head bashfully. She felt her heart swell up with happiness that it made tears fill her eyes and she sniffed. Hill was right. That one was her favorite. 

Hill smiled before moving closer until she sat down in the chair. "When I sixteen, still in high school, I was quite a wall flower." She began. "I had a boyfriend that my parents didn't like. They siad he was bad news. He was trouble. I didn't listen." 

Kristelle looked up at her frowning in confusion. She didn't understand why Hill was telling her this. 

Hill just smiled. "They told me I was going too fast with him. He was changing me. They told me if I was to remain with him, they would not accept me. I didn't listen. So I ran away from home so I could stay with him. Worse mistake I ever made. He forced me to wear slutty clothes. Made me dress like a slut. Put on makeup to hide my real face. And one night, we were fooling around, making out. He wanted to break my cherry but I refused, told him I wasn't ready." Her face grew grim. "He took it anyway. He raped me and then left me alone in that hotel room, cold and alone. And never came back. I tried to go home but my parents wouldn't let me. They kicked me out and I had to suffer what was done to me alone. I was homeless, trying to get by in school but eventually I dropped out. I became so cold and heartless to everyone around me. Became the bitch I am known to be." 

Kristelle was slowly starting to understand as Hill kept speaking. She understood it now. 

"Eventually, Fury found me. I was in juvie for stealing and kicking the shit out of some men who thought they could push me around. He said because of my skills, I was good enough to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. He never knew what happened to me but he saw the potential in me. So he took me in, cleaned me up and now I am the Second in Command of S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't have the support as you do, Fry. But I'm glad you do. You have so many people who is willing to surround you and smash any body who hurts you into the ground. Shane Patterson will be feeling pain for what he did to you. Mark my words. That is if he survives long enough when Agent Melinda May gets him back. And he will face trial for what he has done. But I need a statement. Your words of what he has done." Hill said firmly but softly at the same time. 

Kristelle lowered her eyes again before she sniffed once, a tear running down her eyes. She felt herself trembling from fear as she forced herself to go back to what happened. 

"I......I.....went back to my room.......after the mission." Kristelle began, her voice trembling. "Shane was there. He.....he grabbed me and began hitting me. He made sure to turn on the radio very loud that it hurt my ears as it echoed off the walls.....to NC over up what he was doing." She said shakily. "He.....was so ma-mad at what happened a month ago. When....um....when Barton came to my defense..... he said mean things......as he beat me. He then.....threw me on my cot, ripping off......ripping off my clothes. He......he hurt me......slammed into me....." she said now starting to sob. "He......raped me.....asndnd while he was doing it....he called me worthless.....disgusting...he told me.....that I wasn't worthy of being helpful but a pair of legs to spread. He......told me that.....the.....all I was good for was spreading my....legs for everyone. A slut to use. A whore for..... The Avengers." 

Hill's face darkened at every word until her face was almost like stone. There was fire in her eyes and she felt a boiling hatred starting to swell up inside of her heart. She swore if May left Patterson intact, she was going to make him hurt a lot more. 

"He....said some pretty nasty things as he kept......pounding into me. Said.....I should spread my legs for them.....I should let....." Kristelle began crying hard. "He said if I was going to be.....a whore for the Avengers, I should be a proper one. Let.....Hulk take his anger out on me. Let Stark be......the arrogant prick he could be....he said I should let everyone have a turn because that was all I was good for. And then I was going to be cast out when I became worthless to them......."

Hill just sat there, her face dark and eyes burning but she remained calm as she could be. 

Kristelle sobbed harder, her hands wiping at her face furiously. "It was my fault......." she whispered softly. 

"No. It wasnt, Fry. It was Patterson. He did this....." Hill tried to say softly. 

Kristelle shook her head as she looked weakly at her. "No. It was my fault that Hydra knew about the Avengers' weaknesses. I told......I told him." She said in between a sob. 

Hill stared, now completely taken a back. "What?" She asked alarmed. 

Sniffing, Kristelle's eyes flooded as she looked ashamed at Hill. "Sh-Sh-Shane.......!" She cried. "As he finished......raping me, he told me, 'Hail, Hydra' and then he hit me so hard that it knocked me out! I woke up only ten minutes before Barton and Black Widow came and got me! It's my fault they knew about the Avengers! Shane was a Hydra Agent, undercover! I used to tell him about the Avengers! We would talk about them! It's ally fault!" She cried before covering her face with her hands and shook violently from distress. 

Hill just stared at her, feeling angry but she quickly stood up and moved to Kristelle's side, gathering her up into her arms and holding her, rocking her. "No. It's not your fault. If Patterson is a Hydra Agnlent, we now know where the breech of intellectual was coming from. You might have told him but you didn't know. It's not your fault." She said soothingly before prying Kristelle's hands away from her face and looked into her eyes. "He used you. He is the one at fault here, not you. You just revealed some valuable intell, Fry. And for it, I thank you. We now know of another Hydra Agent." 

Kristelle just sobbed before pressing back into Hill's arms, who did all she could to comfort her. 

 

"It was Kristelle Fry ' s fault that Hydra had intell on the Avengers, but.....she is still innocent in all of this. She didn't know that Patterson was a Hydra Agent." Hill reported to Fury an hour later. 

Fury ' s face was dark but he wasn't angry at Fry. He was pissed at Patterson. He knew it wasn't to be blamed on that girl. "All right. Thanks to Fry, we now know what to expect from Patterson. We need to double our efforts on finding the little shit. He knows too much about S.H.I.E.L.D protocols and intell." 

"What about Fry?" Coulson asked from the holographic image on the table. He was with his own team, on what he called the Bus but alone in his office. "It isn't her fault and you know it, Nick." 

Fury just nodded. "I know. The fact is, she did tell Patterson a lot. So that was how Hydra knows anything. But we won't blame her for it. She was used. But because of her, we know about a new Hydra Agent and that is satisfying to me. Get your IT working faster on finding that asshole, Coulson. And once you find him, have May bring him in. He doesn't need to be completely in one piece but he needs to be alive so we can question him." 

Coulson nodded firmly. "All right. Coulson, out." He said before cutting transmission. 

Fury turned to Hill, who lift her head high, knowing she was about to get her orders. "Work with Barton, Mitchell and Romanov to get Fry recovered faster. The sooner she is ready to return to work, the better. We need her brain to help us with this new problem." He stated. 

Hill nodded before turning to leave. "On it, sir." She said firmly before taking her leave to let Fury think.


End file.
